Saviours
by klcm
Summary: Sometimes saviours are most unexpected MG/HP/ReJ
1. Sudden Turn

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Right so same deal as always, if neither of us pull by the end of the night we go home together yeah?' Penelope asked as her and Derek walked into the bar, his arm around her waist. He pulled away and scoped the room, nodding in agreement.

'Hang on what?!' He asked startled as what she'd just said to him registered and all Penelope did was kiss him on the lips.

'It's alright hubby, I'm kidding, I always get to go home with you.'

'Too right.' Derek said and pulled her towards the bar, there he slapped his hand on Hotch's back. 'What you having? I'll get this round in.'

'Erm, beer for me and something fruity for Em.'

'Ooh I'll go with that, something fruity for me too.' Penelope said with a smile as she looked up at Derek.

'Right I got it baby girl, you go find Emily.'

'On it gorgeous.' Penelope said and went in search of Emily. Derek smiling turned back to the bar.

'Ah my favourite man!' Derek said with a smile as the bar tender came to him and Hotch. 'Sam, what's the fruitiest alcoholic drink you have?'

'There's more than one Derek, I need more specifics.'

'Right well let's doubly surprise them then, your choice.' Sam nodded at him and laughed. 'She shouldn't leave decisions like this in my hands, I remember when it was either a dirty martini or a slow screw, not anymore, she's branching out.'

'Her and Emily shouldn't be allowed to drink guys.' Sam said as he started to mix different coloured liquids together. 'Favourite beer for you two?'

'As per.' Hotch said learning against the bar. 'Been busy tonight?'

'No, it's really slow, but I suppose it's only Wednesday.' He told them as he worked swiftly behind the bar. 'How's work? Finally letting the superheroes out to play?'

'All work and no play makes for some very boring people Sammy boy.' Derek said and looked to see if he could see the girls. 'No JJ or Reid yet?'

'Rossi came and went too; he's gone to get them.' Hotch said checking his cell phone, putting he away he looked over at the girls. 'She still on call?'

'Yeah, she just about let me pull her out but she's on call until Saturday morning so nothing we can do about it.'

'It's stupid; she shouldn't be on loan to everyone in that building.' Hotch said with evident frustration and looked at Derek or was staring at him somewhat shocked. 'Sorry, Strauss has been all over our arses and I'm reaching boiling point with it now, so is Rossi so I think that's woman's got words coming to her.'

'Well someone needs to speak up to her.' Derek told him and turned back as Sam placed the girl's drinks down. 'What is it?'

'Keep it with the element of surprise eh?'

'I like your thinking man.'

'Don't you always?'

'I trust you with my drinks that's for sure.'

Sam laughed. 'On the house.' Derek and Hotch went to argue. 'My bar, my rules.' He told them and both men thanked him and went to find Penelope and Emily.

'So the oracle is released at long last.' Emily said as Penelope approached the table and took a seat. 'Forgetting what your face looked like for a moment PG.'

'Aw was Emily Hotchner missing ickle ole me?'

'As if I'd lost my right arm.'

'Aw, I'm glad I'm such an important limb to you.' Penelope said and they both sat about laughing. 'But yes, the gorgeous husband of mine came in stoically and whisked me off, on one stipulation.'

'You remain on call?'

'As depressing as it is, that's just the way the cookie crumbles I'm afraid honey.'

'Well we get some Penelope time before the calls start or so we hope.'

'I'll pick up on the 5th ring.' Penelope said sarcastically. 'I'm sure there'll be no mass malfunction in the time I'm gone.'

'Here you go ladies, fruitiest drink that Sam could concoct with mass amounts of alcohol in it.' Derek said putting the drinks down in front of them. 'Enjoy.'

Penelope's phone rang off and she put her fingers up and counted the rings, on the fifth she picked it up and breathed her usual greeting when she was out of office. 'Morgan?' She bopped her knee up and down. 'No, just reboot the software and it'll be fine.' She covered up the mouth piece on the phone. 'Monkey's know how to use a computer better than the trainee's I swear but God give me strength and fresh air and I'll be right back.' She got up and left the bar, sorting the problem out she entered back in with JJ on her arm, Reid and Rossi getting drinks, dropping JJ off she picked her drink up took a gulp and then pulled Derek up. 'We're dancing.'

'Where's the rush?'

'Oh when I'm on call I'm only out to have fun angel face, you should know that by now.' She told him as they reached the dance floor. 'I want hot passionate sex without the phone off.'

'Saturday night?'

'No planning, I just want heat of the moment sex handsome, some rare fun that we get.'

'Okay, I'll kind of plot, you just forget about it.' He said and pulled her closer as they danced together with one another, lapping up the time together. 'Remember the last time we had sex here?' He asked her as he pulled her into the ladies and into a cubicle, kissing one another like it was a drug satisfying an addiction.

'Mm, it was too long ago.' Penelope said and finally gave into him, resurfacing minutes later she straightened her skirt and joined the group at the table, a vixen smile on her lips. 'He's just getting another round in.'

'Before or after he washed his hands?' Rossi dropped in and Penelope blushed about 4 shades brighter than her skin shade. 'You two amuse me even when you're not in the room.'

'I'll take that as a good thing Rossi.' Penelope said and her phone rang again she ducked outside and came back in when she was over, she got back in time for her drink and she took it and drank leisurely.

Rossi watched Hotch and Prentiss as they got more touchy feely with one another, he then smirked as the pair of them went dancing and abruptly disappeared. 'You lot don't do discreetly do you?'

'What's that when it's at home again?' Penelope quipped and relaxed, throughout the next two hours she danced with Emily and JJ and was the human equivalent of a ping pong ball as she continually went outside to answer calls. When she got back she pulled Emily up to dance seeing as Reid and JJ were already in the zone.

Derek and Hotch watched their wives dance and smiled, life couldn't get any better, they were at their peak and they couldn't be any happier. Derek and Penelope's relationship sky rocketed after she was shot, he confessed love, so did she and he won her heart over the geeky boy Lynch who was vying for it. Hotch got with Emily as soon as he knew he could move on from Haley, she'd moved on so he saw it as a reason to move on himself and he was never happier. As for Reid and JJ, they were the oddball couple, the engaged ones but again they were never happier and that was all that mattered.

Derek went up with Penelope's phone in his hands, he wrapped his arms around her back and she tilted her head as he kissed her neck. 'I'm going to tread on your phone soon baby girl, I want you properly but with consistent pestering it's not gonna happen.'

'I know sugar lips.' She told him and he could tell she was getting annoyed now with the consistency of the calls. 'Gimme a kiss for strength.' She told him jokingly but he supplied and her body shook with the intensity. 'God I love you.'

'I love you too baby girl.' He said and watched her rush outside.

Penelope answered the call and paced. 'Seriously how the hell did the FBI hire you guys?' She asked as she ran off instructions all over again. As she turned back to go towards the main door of the bar to continue her pace she was knocked backwards into the darkened alley.

The only thing she felt was the plunged of cold steel into her stomach.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Okay so watching Criminal Minds and writing Criminal Minds is no help at all! Hence where this was born and where the basis of it came from...

Hope You Enjoy!!

**Reviews** are much love!! =)


	2. Intuitively Close

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek froze as he was dancing with Emily and JJ; he looked around, scanning for Penelope but couldn't find her.

'Derek you okay?'

'Um, yeah, just felt like someone walked over my grave.' He said and looked at the table. 'Why's Pen not back in?'

'Well the calls were getting longer and longer and if she's mid techno speech she'll be away for a while.'

'You're right.' He said doubtfully but the pit of his stomach told him to go check, going outside he saw his wife pacing on the phone and smiled, she smiled at him, then winked and he headed back in. 'That's looking like one long phone call.' He said dropping into the chair next Hotch. 'How did we get so lucky?'

'No idea Derek but it's definitely the good life.' He said and put his beer up for him to hit. 'So nearly getting to 2 years of marriage for you two, how's that feel?'

'Feels like only yesterday I watched her walk down that aisle.' He said with a smile as he finished his beer. 'We're thinking that we're gonna start trying for a baby, with work calming down somewhat we're really eager and we're not getting any younger.'

'Well then that strengthens mine and Dave's fight against Strauss.'

'I heard my name.' Rossi said sitting down with a new round of drinks. 'Talking about Strauss?'

'Yep.'

'It's okay, she's a pussy cat really you just need to know how to deal with her.' He told them precisely. 'I'll go first thing tomorrow.'

'Thanks Rossi.' Derek said as he kept his attention between dance floor and door. Something wasn't allowing him to settle and relax.

Penelope was paralyzed as the cold metal steel continually drove into her body, she had a hand clamped over her mouth so any attempt to scream was not only exhausting but completely worthless, she had one hand on the man's shoulder staring at him wide eyed as she tried to push him off her and then just like that she was on the cold wet ground of the alley, unable to move at all. The darkness slipping in and out, tears streaming her face, the warmth of her own blood pouring out of her body.

'I'm gonna go get her.' Derek said standing up, it'd been another 10 minutes and he was getting impatient, he wanted her to come out to get her away from the office and work but so far she'd had minimal fun and a lot of work.

'Ring her mobile, if it's engaged you know she's still on it, if it rings then go find her.' Derek nodded at Emily's idea and rang it, finding it still engaged he hung up and sat back.

'You know this town could be the making of us.' Penelope heard voices from the entrance of the alleyway, she was scared and she needed help except every time she opened her mouth to scream for help nothing came out, it was as though her ability to talk had been taken from her. She kept trying but in the end just resulted in crying with pain and fear.

'I reckon it could be.' One of the men said, he put his arm around the man next to him. 'The doctor, the FBI man, and the entrepreneurs.' He said happily.

'So, last night to get legless, how we gonna do this?'

'I think we'll have to start here and do a pub crawl.'

'J, I like your thinking.'

'Always did bro.' He said back with a smile. 'So are we getting Andy the doctor, or Andy the brother?'

'It depends if there are any hot females that have a thing for doctors.'

'I definitely like that plan, how many woman you reckon gonna want an agent?'

'Flash your badge and find out.' Another said and looked at one of them. 'Andy what's wrong?'

'I don't know, hang on, I keep hearing something down the alley.'

'It's probably a fox or a rat.'

'No.' He said and they listened closer, he took steps closer to the darkened area.

Penelope heard footsteps getting closer and she could feel herself getting weaker but she managed to grab some stones and throw them against the bin by the opposite wall but still she stayed in the heap just wanting someone familiar to come to her.

'What was that?'

'Someone's crying back there.'

'Got your lighter Ben?' One of them said and got handed a lighter, he flicked it on and walked into the alleyway, he froze. 'There's blood.' He said and walked into further, it was then he saw the figure on the floor. 'Get an ambulance one of you, and someone go get some towels or anything from inside the bar.' He crept in, the men behind him yet to spring into action. 'Miss.' He said as he got near her and swept some hair from her face, he fell back then in shock. 'Penny?' He looked up at the men. 'Go! It's Penelope.'

'D-derek.' She said stuttering. 'He's in...' She coughed some. 'Bar.'

'Go in and get help and find Derek.'

Penelope grabbed his hand. 'An-dy.' She spread out slowly and the tears came faster.

The three other men ran in, disbelief filling them more and more. 'Help!' One of them said banging on the bar, everyone looked. 'Help, please, there's a woman hurt in the alley.'

Sam ran over. 'How hurt?'

'She's bleeding pretty badly, please we need help.'

Derek was frozen at the bar. 'What does she look like?'

'She called Penelope Garcia.' He asked hoping that'd be easier than a description.

'Penelope.' Derek repeated as the shock and grief took over him

'Are you Derek?'

'Yeah.' Derek replied shaking.

'She's asking for you, we had to find you.' One of them looked at Sam as he came out with towels and rags; he left the other bar tender to sort it out.

'Get an ambulance and police.' He said and ran outside. 'Where is she?'

'In the alley, our brother's with her, he's a doctor.' Derek followed, he'd come to life and ran into the alley and straight to Penelope.

'Baby girl.' He said crying as he looked at his wife on the floor, he got down by her head and grabbed her hand. 'It's going to be okay.'

'Penny, I need you to keep calm and continue to take deep breaths.'

'Penny?' Derek asked confused, only she allowed him to call her that and he knew there were only a select number of people that called her that.

'She's my sister.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Hope that wasn't a flop for you guys!!

Hope You Enjoy!!

Remember** Reviews** are much love!! =)


	3. The Wait

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'P, we're gonna get you some help soon okay, it's on the way.' Derek told Penelope as people gathered by the entrance to see what was happening. 'Get them out of here! It's not some show!' He said as some got their phones out and his aggression bubbled. 'Get them the hell out of here!' He near enough screamed as the 3 men Derek had learnt were Penelope's brother's all quickly sorted the group out.

'I can't stop the bleeds.' Andy said as he applied further pressure, he was losing hope until the sirens could be heard in the distance. 'C'mon kiddo, you cannot let this win.'

Derek found himself pushed more the entrance of the alley as Andy stuck around with the paramedics. 'I'm the trauma doctor at the Potomac Hospital.' He told them and they accepted his help and profession. 'She's going into tachycardia, her BP's dropping, she's got visible signs of shock and at least 6 stabs wounds that we could find.'

'Miss can you tell me your name please?' One of the medics asked as they check Penelope's reactivity with a light.

'P-Penelope Mor-gan.' She got out and started coughing which caused her to start moaning.

'Hey Pen, it's okay, we're going to get you something for the pain.' Andy said and looked up at Derek as Penelope slipped unconscious; Derek then swung around and smacked the wall as Hotch came out with another of the brother's.

'Why aren't you getting her to the hospital?' Derek asked stepping in, all he wanted was for his wife to get up and walk home with him but it wasn't going to happen so he needed to get her to the hospital.

'Derek, she's not stable enough to move just yet.' Andy said and he was grateful as Hotch stepped in and pulled him away, he was also grateful that once Penelope was in the ambulance that Derek remained calm and focused on Penelope and not what was happening.

But he could slowly see the man before him breaking down, even after the surgery was complete and Derek remained at the hospital as the others helped one another rally around at home he could see the man weakening before his eyes.

Andy Garcia, the newest doctor to start at Potomac Hospital, he was a trauma doctor, one that dealt with gunshot wounds and stabbings and car accidents, if it was a routine procedure he wouldn't be anywhere near it but spontaneous accidents and he was the first there to deal with it. However, never in a million years did he think he's first proper patient in the new job would be his baby sister. He shouldn't even be working the case but if it wasn't for Penelope needing urgency he wouldn't have been on it. Now he was her primary doctor.

Andy took a seat next to Derek, he'd just been to check on Penelope's progress and now he needed to see his sister's husband. 'She's stabling out.' Was all he said to begin with. 'Which is better than no change at all.'

'She still not awake?'

'She won't be Derek, it's not so simple to just come out of a coma, not after that amount of blood loss and shock she's had.'

'When will she wake up?' Derek asked as his hand ran their course over his head as he sat forward, he'd been here for nearly 7 hours now just praying on a change in her condition.

'That's for Penelope to decide.' Andy said leaning forward to reach Derek's level. 'She's been through a lot Derek, I know that's going to get tiresome to hear but she really has, she had enormous eternal damage which she was lucky to survive at all.' He watched Derek's hand shake as he lowered them, he'd seen the man hit too many walls in such little time, he'd also seen him near enough break down as he saw Penelope in the ICU. He knew what he had to do, not as the doctor just yet but the brother in law. 'How long have you been married?'

'Coming up 2 years, we'd just started talking about starting a family and now this is going to be a major setback.'

'She'll pull through, her blood pressures up; she's just needing some extra help.' Andy told him truthfully. 'I saw the scar on her abdomen and the one on her chest.' He told him after they'd checked Penelope for other wounds he'd seen those two and their distinctive nature against her smooth lily white skin. 'When was she shot?'

Derek sighed and looked up at the ceiling. '2 years 8 months, 4 days give or take.'

'You remember it well.'

Derek nodded and bit his lip. 'Too well, that was what got us here, I almost lost her then as well, we were sat in this waiting room waiting for the doctor to come and tell us if she'd lived or died and the news you gave was close to what he gave us except Penelope was up a few hours later.'

'Her GSW was probably more localised, from her file it seems that once they found the bleed it was simple but with this the knife caused more damage.'

'She was fine.' Derek said and clenched his fist. 'I went out to see her no more than 15 minutes before and she was on a work call, she's was fine but then I had this bad feeling and her phone was still engaged so I was gonna leave it a couple of more minutes, get her a drink in then drag her back in. That's when Ben came in and yelling for help.'

'She kept asking for you the whole time, I saw the ring on her finger so I had to guess that she was calling for her husband.'

'I think if it were me, I'd be calling out for her too.' Derek said looking at Andy. 'So what's going to happen now?'

'She'll be kept monitored 24/7, and deciding on her progress when she wakes up will decide how long she's kept in the ICU, it's going to be a slow recovery but she's strong she'll pull through.'

'Is that Andy talking as doctor or brother on his sister's behalf there?'

'A bit of both I suppose, I was brought up to believe in positivity and optimism and I think it's once again been given back to me. I know that must sound petty and lame but I have faith in my sister's ability to pull through and I want her too because I've got her back.'

'Just not the way you thought eh?'

'Nowhere near the way I wanted her back either.'

'How come all 4 of your are here?'

'I got a new job here, Joel got a new job and well Ben and Jamie they started their own business up in computing so they decided a new start to extend business.'

'Wow, they're gonna fit in well then.'

'Why's that then?'

'Pen's a technical analyst.' Derek said and relaxed some, he loved talking about Penelope. 'I know all about what happened, that she left California, she dropped out of Cal Tech and she kind of became troublesome, so much so she got picked up but the FBI and here she is.'

'FBI?'

'Yup, the one and only, she now works for us and mainly she's part of Hotch's team but she's an all over bod, she's on loan most times.'

'I can't believe this.'

'What?'

'Joel just got transferred within the FBI to a Quantico team.'

'Oh?' Derek said sitting up alert as he watched Andy look at he'd just found out the newest member to the bullpen. 'There was a position opened up, our boss wants to try posting an agent or two to stick behind, try and lessen the load somewhat. If Joel's got that position he'd be working with Pen a hell of a lot.'

Andy smiled then. 'I think finding her was the best thing we could ever do.'

'Yeah me too.' Derek said and for once in the last couple of hours he felt positive about Penelope's ability to pull through.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ There's another chapter done! Woo!!

Reviews spur on the muse!! Lol =)


	4. Worrying Blame

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Come the next day there was still no change and as Andy dealt with the transition between the new and old hospital he found himself reliving the moment he found out it was Penelope in the alleyway, it was killing him to know that she was so hurt.

He was an acclaimed trauma doctor, he knew the ins and out of wounds, he knew how to approximate pain levels and how to address pain manage efficiently, he knew how long recovery would be after dealing with accidents, he knew how to be the best. However, when it came to assessing his sister he didn't want to be lacking and cause her more pain or not help her the way she needed to be helped.

'Andy you need to calm down.' The brother that the team had come to know as Joel said; as he tried to calm Andy down. 'You said no change is better than her getting worse.'

'But I want to be able to say she's getting better.'

'Well maybe but her husband's going to need the least amount of people breaking down. Now's the time to be confident in your profession And.'

'Look, people with those wounds don't usually make it! That's all I can think of; most don't even make it from the place it happens.'

'Well P did, she made it out of there and here where people like you save lives, don't give up now because it's her, if anything you should be spurred on because of her.'

'Voice of reason.' Andy muttered, he was exhausted, he hadn't left the hospital since Penelope was admitted, he couldn't, not knowing how close she was.

'Well come on we all shaped our lives because of her. Remember when she told mom and dad she wanted to fight crime? I'm doing that, and the time she helped you when you got hit by a car and she helped get you better, its reasons like that we got these jobs and come on, Ben and Jamie, they went into business sorting computers, developing the best software money could have because of Penelope.' Andy looked up at his brother. 'We did those things to fill a void, a void that's just been completely filled.'

'You know she does fight crime, and she does help people and she does work with computers.'

'What?'

'She works for the FBI J, as their technical analyst, can you believe it, how close can we get to having our own superhero?'

'Not much closer I don't think... I told you this place would be the making of us.' Joel said and pulled his brother to get some coffee and sort the rest of his head out before going back in with a fight spirit.

Derek said down next to Penelope's beside and watched her chest rise and fall, it was sight to behold, one he wouldn't be able to lose but it was as his eyes travelled up and reached her face he saw the tube that was making her do that, her eyes closed, her complexion off its normal rosy tint and he just yearned to feel a bit of life from her, one that she did on her own accord.

'Baby girl.' He started. 'You need to come back to us, there's so many more people relying on you now, not just me or my mom or the guys but your brother's P. They're here and waiting for you to come back to them, so they can have the Penelope extravaganza in their life too. They need you back Pen, really, really need you back.' He sucked in a shaky breath then, his body waiting to cry. 'I need you to come back and give me that family we've been talking back, I can't do that alone and I can't survive without you baby, I need you to come back and I know that's selfish but I really need you to just open your eyes.'

'Derek.' Derek looked up to the doorway and he smiled weakly before breaking and standing, rushing to his mom, he felt her arms wrap around him and hold him tightly. 'I've got you now.'

'Thank you for coming.'

'I wouldn't stay away, not at a time like this.' Fran pulled away and looked at her son. 'She's Penelope.' Was all she had to tell him for him to relax. 'What happened? I just got told she was hurt.' She asked as she pushed him into the chair again.

'Erm, she was outside on a work call, I'd been out to check on her, but no one knows what happened between then and Pen being found.' Derek ran a hand over his head; he was being driven to insanity and being kept sane from the bleeping of the machines in the room. 'CCTV had been rewired or something, so Sam at the bar was getting old CCTV footage looped back, if he wasn't looking for anything he wouldn't have noticed it at all.'

Fran watched her son in turmoil, he'd never seen her this in tune with openly sharing his emotions, but then she remembered that he only started to be more confident to show himself crying since he met Penelope, his little drop of golden sunshine. Even before they admitted their feelings she was all he could talk about, she was the one person that brought him up off the floor when everything just got too much for him.

'I should've been out there; I shouldn't have left her out there on her own.' Derek spoke up after the silence had settled some. 'She was out there too long, I should've stuck around and brought her back in, instead I went back to the table and got another drink. She's my wife and I chose to drink.' Derek said and pushed away from the bed angrily, Fran dragged him from the room and out of the ICU before he caused too much destruction.

She pushed him into the wall. 'Now you need to calm the hell down Derek.' Fran told him and Derek down, he hadn't heard this tone of voice from his mom in years. 'You dare start the blame game and I'll make sure you aren't allowed back in there with her.' Fran said pointing her finger accusatorily at him. 'I'm gonna bet she did what I've seen her do once before, she smiled and winked didn't she?' Derek nodded slowly. 'Yeah she's done that to me too, I stayed around and she told me to go in and have fun, she was doing a work call it didn't need more than her.'

'Mom...'

'No! There's no blame here apart from the one person that did this to her, so don't you dare blame yourself and what you could've and couldn't have done and don't you dare sit around and make problems up, they're not needed so calm down.'

'How can I?' Derek responded weakly. 'She's not getting better.'

'But she's not getting worse.' Derek looked up to see Andy, a new smile on his face. 'If you're about to break I'd go get a drink with those 3. Good tonic.' He said pointing at the remaining brothers.

'I just need to see some change.'

'We all do, but it's times like this that you find out who you're true family are.' Andy said with a smile and turned to Fran. 'Andy Garcia, Pen's brother...' He said and put his hand out for her to shake an introduction.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Bit later than expected, I went out, drank too much and ran out of time beforehand to give you this update! But here it is!!

Keep the reviews coming!! =)


	5. Protecting From Reality

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andy was checking over Penelope's STATs, it was the middle of the night, Derek was sleeping uncomfortably and Andy was still going strong, even after another 4 endless days. He looked at his sister as he wrote in the chart, she was still in a coma and the dread flared in him but as it was about to override and his pen stilled on the paper, he watched her he saw her hand move, then he heard a moan and he stepped to the side of her.

Checking her pulse he felt it begin to race and then her free hand raise as her eyes opened and closed intermittently. The discomfort growing ever more fiercer as her mind caught up.

It was then what Andy did best stepped in and he took a quick breath. 'Pen, it's me Andy, I need you to look at me and stay calm.' He told her and she did as she was told, she knew the voice and she knew he'd never lead her astray. He knew the routine, as she woke up the pains would ebb in as her mind ran over what had happened and soon her lungs would grow more powerful but he had to wait for her to experience the urges to breathe on her own. 'Keep looking at me Pen.' Penelope did as she was told, her eyes looking tired and then he saw the tears. 'Hang on a moment.' He told her and turned to Derek. 'Derek.' He said loudly. 'I need you awake now man.'

'Why? What's happened?' He said springing to life as though he hadn't been to sleep at all. He then saw Penelope look uncomfortable and he fought the urge to jump in and take her home. 'Baby girl.' He said stepping in and took her hand in hers; Penelope looked at him and closed her eyes. As she went to open them again her lungs contracted and she slowly felt like she was chocking. 'Andy, what's happening?' Derek asked confused and scared.

'It's all normal.' He told him and pushed a button on the wall for assistance. 'Right Pen, I'm gonna need you to take a really deep breath when I tell you to and we're gonna get you comfortable.' Then in a hurried rush of nurses and urgency Penelope found herself coughing and trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible.

Derek then stood back next to her as she calmed and Andy did what he needed to do to keep his professional front on. Penelope watched him as Derek's hand ran over her head, letting her know that he was there; she couldn't believe that her brother was standing in front of her; she'd thought he was all an illusion, a trick of the blood loss.

Penelope then looked up at Derek, drawing in the pure oxygen from the mask; she then put her hand up and pulled it down. 'You look like crap handsome.' She told him bluntly and Derek laughed.

'Cheers Baby Girl, this looks been waiting for your disapproval.'

'I knew it.' She said and looked at him lazily. 'I didn't finish the call off.'

'Oh don't you dare worry about that. That team of no good sons of...'

'Monkey's.' Penelope finished for him and he laughed.

'They're paying don't worry, feeling real guilty for not trusting their gut. Something about a red headed woman telling them that before they started. That red head turned blonde again and kept telling them it.' She squeezed his hand and he saw she didn't smile properly. 'I'm so sorry for not sticking around.'

'Don't Derek.' Penelope said as she breathed in deeply and then moaned painfully as several areas over her body screamed with tension.

'Pen.' Andy said stepping in. 'I'm going to get you something for the pain but you need to keep calm, we can't let you get stressed. You're too weak for that.'

'He's still out there.' Penelope said meekly. 'He left me on the floor, he's not done.'

'He is with us baby.' Derek said to calm her. 'He isn't touching you again.' He said trying his hardest to calm her breathing as Andy left the room quickly and then coming back in. 'You got mom all in tiz I hope you know.' Penelope smiled at thought. 'I thought I was bad at wearing down her last nerve, she near enough pinned me against a wall the other day for blaming myself to keep some control.'

'The other day?' Penelope asked confused as Andy entered the room. 'How long has it been?'

Derek looked up at Andy. 'You've been here 5 days P.'

'You slipped into a coma after the surgery from the blood loss and shock, and you've been in the ICU ever since.'

'A coma?' She asked tearfully. 'I-I...' She was completely speechless; her mind couldn't process everything at that moment.

'You don't need to understand just yet kiddo, it's completely understandable.'

'He came out of nowhere; I didn't see him coming towards me.' Penelope whispered as both Derek and Andy froze at the confession, not realising she'd let it out this early on, she coughed as her weak voice felt the strain. 'He didn't even wait.' She said and began to cry. 'I didn't see the knife and it happened too quick.'

'Pen, you don't need to do this now, we need you to rest.' Penelope nodded as she tried to regulate her breathing and her urge to cry, she knew that crying wouldn't do any good, she just too weak to keep it under control.

'He was too strong; I was only able to bite his hand to get him off me.'

'P, look at me.' Derek said and Penelope looked at him as Andy injected the multiple narcotics he had waiting to give her. 'You don't need to do this, we've both told you that, but you need to do that, you need some rest baby girl.' Penelope felt herself relax as the drugs swam through her veins. 'Just sleep baby.' He said as the drug induced sleep slipped in and he looked at Andy.

'Gonna ring the guys or wait 'til they come in?'

'I think we should just leave them, I mean won't they just rush here?' Derek asked speaking from experience with the team and his mom, Andy nodded and smiled slightly, a new light to man's eyes. 'She's going to be alright now right?'

'It's looking a hell of a lot better than it did that's for sure.' Andy said and laughed as he felt an ease hit him, everything was looking up. His bleeper went off. 'That's not good.'

'What's not?'

'There's been a double stabbing.' He said and looked at Derek; he didn't feel good at all and the feeling didn't leave his body when he entered the room the following morning. 'You might wanna get Aaron here and Joel at least.'

'Why?' Derek said looking up from the magazine he had, it was barely 8 and Andy looked shattered.

'The two people brought in just died. I don't know what to make of it but Pen's name was literally etched into the man's chest, F.B.I cut into his legs repeatedly and the woman, she looked like Pen just different hair colour, he stabbed her the same times and everything.'

Derek stared at Penelope as she continued to sleep; he couldn't have her know she's in danger. 'She can't know about this just yet, she's not strong enough to deal with it.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Dun! Dun! Dunnnn!

Expecting that eh?! I wasn't! My muse just ran (or danced/pranced/boogied) and this was boooorn!

Lemme know what you think!


	6. The Ripple

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Penelope definitely knew the feeling she had as she woke up, she remember it to the exact level of wooziness from when Battle shot her. The wash of nausea told her she was precise with that thought, she felt a hand take hers and she opened her eyes to see Derek smiling at her, the light outside silhouetting him.

'Hey gorgeous.'

'Hey.' Was all she managed and even then her voice crackled out and disappeared. Immediately she felt a straw put on her lips and she took it and drank some, lavishing the feel. 'Thanks.' She managed somewhat clearer.

'Morning kiddo.' She heard Andy's voice said as he came in. 'How you feeling?'

'About 150 degrees south of great.' She groaned and both the men laughed. 'Please tell me you've told the other's not to worry.'

'They don't actually know.'

'Good.' Penelope said tiredly and closed her eyes, remaining in that position Andy was surprised to see her fall asleep unaided.

'Well that's either good or bad.' Andy said and looked at Derek. 'If I were you'd I go get some rest.'

'I'll go get a coffee and go against hard head's wishes and call mom, want anything?'

'I'm okay thanks, I'll keep you up to date, if there's any change I'll let you know.' Derek nodded, kissed Penelope's forehead and left the room. Andy watched his sister for the moment, he quite liked having an easy load at the moment, he got to spend more time with Penelope. He observed her and how she'd changed and he couldn't see that many differences just a mature looking Penelope.

He left the room and went to check on his other patients before a nurse came down. 'Dr, patient in room 102 is having trouble breathing.'

Andy ran back to Penelope's room and saw her awake, he knew immediately what was happening. 'Pen, come on take a deep breath, it's a panic attack.' He advised her and got an oxygen mask to give her maximum oxygen, he changed it over from the nasal tube but then Penelope began to cry. 'Hey, come on.' He looked up at the nurse. 'I'm going to need you to get me morphine and a sedative.'

Penelope couldn't shift the moment she felt the blade slice her skin, it'd just hit her quickly, completely unaware and it scared her just as much except the pain level was more severe and she couldn't control her feelings, there was no shock to mask it all.

'Penelope, I need you to look at me, nothing else, focus on me.' Andy told her and she tried to and he saw the fear in her eyes, alongside the pain and anguish. 'It's okay, you're safe, listen to me P, you're safe and Derek's gonna be back in a moment.'

'I'm scared.' She mustered and she then flinched and a hand went to her stomach, the nurse entered and handed him a pot.

'Thanks, I need you to call her husband, get him up here as soon as.' Andy said as he prepped the needle. 'I'm gonna give you something extra for the pain and I'm going to need to check you over.' Andy worked swiftly, in the time he'd been gone, Penelope had just relived it and pulled stitches out and now he was about to sedate her, he hated that he had to be the doctor first in this situation.

Derek rushed back in and saw Andy finishing up. 'What happened?'

'She had a panic attack, she wouldn't calm down so I had to sedate her. We seriously cannot leave her alone, she's already scared.'

'Fine I'm never leaving her. Not until she's better.' Andy had to smile at the man in front of him; he couldn't have picked a nicer man for his sister if he'd tried.

'There was another stab victim treated earlier.' Andy said, he'd heard the nurses talking about. 'They're alive; you might need to get Aaron here now.'

'We cannot be dealing with a serial killer, not now.'

'Derek, this one looks like Emily.' That was it, Derek stood outside the room and called Hotch, didn't say anything but that he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He then went back in, refusal to believe that they had another serial killer in their mitts.

He got up and began to pace, he turned to see Hotch and his mom together and he couldn't relax. 'Outside.' He said and they stepped out of the room. 'She woke up about 1 this morning, she's already told us some of what happen, along with her telling us she bit him. She's really weak at the moment and Andy keeps stressing rest.'

'But she is okay?'

'As can be, she had a panic attack while I was on the phone to you, she's sedated now.' He looked at his mom. 'You might wanna go in there.'

'No I want to hear it all.'

'There's been 3 more stabbings, 2 died, the other survived. The two that were brought in, a man and woman, the man had Penelope etched into his chest and FBI repeated cut into his legs, now the woman looks like Pen and had exactly the same stab wounds.'

'So what about the third?'

'She looked just like Emily Hotch, we've got someone out to target the team whether we want to admit to it or not. The facts are clearly there.'

'Does Penelope know?'

'No, and Andy advised us to not let her know just yet, she's already scared that he's still out there. Let's not make her worse before she's got better.'

'We won't do that I can promise.' Hotch said and they entered the room, breathing a new life as they took in the change to Penelope.

Emily felt her phone go off and smiled as she saw Hotch's number flash up on the screen. 'Hey honey.'

'Hey, just thought I'd let you know that Pen's up.'

'I'm on my way.' Emily said eagerly as she gathered her things together. 'Do you want me to call the others?'

'No, we want them to just come here as and when, it's not wise to over crowd her at the moment.'

'Yeah, well I was literally following you guys but had to come back here.' Emily said as she went to the front of the house, she heard something bang. 'Can I call you back when I've reached the hospital?'

'Sure, I love you.'

'Love you too.' Emily said back quietly, she loved saying that, she then went to investigate, she saw the back door wide open and pulled her gun out. She scanned the area and went into the kitchen, she saw nothing but then she saw a glint of light hitting metal and moved just as it sliced into her stomach, she fired 2 rounds of bullets as she lost her balance and saw a blackened figure flee the kitchen.

'Shit.' She said as she lifted her top up, she saw the gash and then looked around the room, there was minimal blood splatter but some was better than none.

Grabbing a tea towel she pushed it to her stomach and grabbed her phone and called her husband back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Who's after the team?! To be fair I'm not too sure BUT what the muse wants the muse gets so it's getting this! And so are you!! =)

Keep the reviews-a-coming!!


	7. Deflecting Worry

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hotch stormed into his house, she'd said she was okay but he had to be sure. 'Emily!' He called out; he was beyond terrified that he would lose her, or come close to it like Derek had.

'I'm in the kitchen.' She called out and before she knew it, Hotch was there with police and EMT's. 'It's not bad.'

'Let me see.' Hotch said and Emily sat back and showed home. 'It's bad enough. We're getting you to the hospital.'

'I think that'd be a good idea.' She told him as she allowed EMT's to look over her stomach. Applying a compress on it she refused a stretcher and walked herself to the ambulance, getting in she looked to see her husband talking to Joel and Rossi before running to the ambulance. She laid down and allowed the EMT in the back to look at her more once Hotch was in and the ambulance was on the move.

'You're gonna need quite a few stitches for this.'

'That's fine, it could've been so much worse.' Emily said and grabbed Hotch's hand, he just squeezed it. 'What we gonna tell Pen?'

'Nothing just yet, she's not ready for more than she knows.' Emily nodded and contemplated how she'd be able to hide the discomfort this was gonna pose her. Getting to the hospital she was somewhat elated to find Andy waiting for her.

'How bad is it?'

'I'm walking aren't I?' Emily feigned as she was lead through the doors with Hotch on tow, Andy took one look at her stomach and frowned.

'Want the truth or a lie?'

'Gimme the truth.'

'That's gonna hurt like a bitch.' Emily flinched at the idea. 'But I'd say we stitch it up and get you some Vicodin and you should be okay.'

'Sounds good, how's Pen?' Emily asked, her every thought was flooded with Penelope, she was the main victim here. 'I mean she doesn't know does she?'

'No she doesn't and I think until she's better she doesn't need to know the ins and outs.'

'You do realise that's gonna be Armageddon when she finds out.'

'Well, I'm going with the big brother approach here, and your husband's got the boss card and Derek's got the husband card, she loses.'

Emily nodded and looked at Hotch as he stood at the bottom of the bed. 'It's okay you know? Plus we have DNA now, we're a step closer.'

'You have too much faith when it's personal.'

'Look at it as a career boost, Strauss might finally applaud us.' Hotch laughed at her and stepped around the side of the bed and took her hand, he then bent down and kissed her.

'I'm sorry, it's just Derek came so close to losing Pen and when you said you were stabbed the same thought came to me.'

'Can't get rid of me that easily Aaron Hotchner.' She quipped and Hotch smiled some.

'They've just built their relationship up on so much and Derek's been a broken man for the last couple of days.'

'And I'm gonna bet that him and Pen did a bit of banter, said a nickname and now he's a different man?' She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. 'So you see this might have made the Morgan Garcia banter more nauseating.'

'Morgan Garcia banter?' Andy asked questioning, he was interested.

'I think its best you wait and see what the Morgan Garcia banter is. There's a lot to learn about that pair.'

'I've guessed as much.' Andy said and continued with his work. 'Nearly done and I'll get you covered up and then we can head upstairs.'

'Thanks, how come you were down here?'

'I thought you'd want someone you kind of know to deal with this.'

'Kind of know? You're a relative of Pen's; we know you well trust us.' Andy stilled at her then shocked. 'She talks about you rarely but when she does she does nothing but praise you.'

'Andy, you need to understand that she's done nothing but regret the day she left California.'

'Well we need to change that because if she hadn't she wouldn't have a man that absolutely loves her. That means more to me than anything now, she's happy.' With that said he finished what he was doing and while Hotch helped Emily, Andy went to see JJ and get Emily's prescription; coming back he saw the ease grace her face. 'JJ brought them by after orders from your husband, because if we're gonna hide this from Penelope then we need to make you look cleaner.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem, I'm gonna head up, apparently Penelope's awake so I'll see you in a bit.' He left and filled a chart in and went for the nearest elevator.

JJ and Reid were walking up the corridor, they could see Fran sitting on the end corner of the bed talking and they picked up their pace, walking in they saw Penelope awake and their worries lapsed.

'Oh God.' JJ said as she felt herself falter some. 'You dare scare me again Penelope Morgan!'

'Don't hate on the hurt one.' Penelope said as JJ bent down and gently hugged her and then stood back up.

'How you feeling?' Reid asked as he stepped in for a hug too.

'I'm feeling okay, could just be doing a whole load better thanks sweetie.' She told him with a weak smile. 'So what have I missed in the 5 days I was out of the land of the living?'

'A large group of people worrying about you that's what.' JJ said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Penelope; Penelope didn't miss the look JJ was giving her.

'I'm fine really.'

'No you're not!' JJ said a little too loud. 'Fine would be you at work right now, you know sitting typing away, heck flirting with your husband, not in a hospital bed hurt.' JJ broke then and Derek shot a look to Reid to get her out of the room.

Penelope had kept well check her emotions and everything until that moment; she hated to see any of the team in such turmoil. Most times it was due to a case, this time round it was down to her and that had to break her heart the most. She thrived to help them the best way she could but for once she couldn't.

'JJ, you need to keep it calm. You know Pen, you know what she's like, and you know that if she's telling you she's fine she means it.' He wiped the tear off JJ's cheek. 'It doesn't take even a genius to see that.' JJ laughed meekly then and then accepted his open arms.

'I just want the bastard that did this.'

'I think Derek's got first place for that.'

'I'd be disappointed if he didn't.' JJ said and calmed herself properly before losing the proximity of Reid's body from hers. She looked down the corridor as she saw Andy leaving the elevator; he smiled at them as he walked towards them.

'She still awake?'

'Yeah she is.' Reid told him and he and JJ followed him into the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	8. Doing What They Do Best

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Come the next day and Andy had managed to get the other brothers to go to the hospital. This enabled Derek to leave Penelope with 4 people he had come to trust, he wanted in on the case and he knew he'd be limited because it was too personal but he wanted to have a hand in profiling the person behind it.

Penelope was more than awake when Fran walked in flanked by two blonde men; she looked over at them and felt her breath catch in her lungs as she watched them all, following in last was the youngest of the four, a huge bunch of flowers in his arms.

'Well it's a better sight for sure.' He said as he put them down. 'To brighten the place up a bit more.'

'Thanks.' Penelope said dryly, her voice still sore. 'You didn't have to.'

'We know we didn't.' Joel said to her but remained standing as Fran walked around the bed.

'How you doing today?'

'Better thanks mom.' She said as she shifted slightly and bit her lip to manage the pain. 'Andy's dropped the pain meds.'

'Why would he do that?' Jamie asked slightly unsettled.

'I told him to.' Penelope said as she shifted again, she was tired and in pain but she'd slept away too much time so far. 'He's not happy but until I really need it then I'll take it.'

'Which will be?'

'Extremely soon.' She breathed out with a gentle laugh before relaxing back, the three brothers stood around as Fran sat on the edge of the bed, they'd all gained a mother figure in the same woman. She'd helped them when dealing with the worries that had occurred only days previously.

'You can go near her.' Andy said as he came into the room with a smile on his face. 'She really doesn't bite.'

'You'd know.' Penelope quipped, she looked at him, she'd had no proper words him, no heart to heart stuff, he'd come in and saved her when she'd had a panic attack, and he'd been there when she woke up, he was a source of comfort whilst keeping himself at a distance.

'I would, how you doing?'

'Well in the hour since you carried on work and Derek went to work not a lot has changed.'

'I'm just asking Pen, did you get any sleep?'

'A little.' She admitted and she looked at his face, really looked, and her worry grew. 'When are you going to have some time out?'

'In about 34 minutes that's when.' Andy said and looked at her chart. 'But first I'm getting you some pain meds and finishing my rounds to come back here.'

The rest of the team sat in the conference room, they evidently wanted to be elsewhere. Most of them wanting to be at the hospital where they could all keep an eye on Penelope but the strange thing was, she had an agent with her, her own brother for that matter. She was yet to find all this out and they hoped she found out soon.

'Right so DNA says we're dealing with a Clive Bishop, DOB 15.06.1977, making him 33 years old. We know from both Emily and Penelope's descriptions that we have the right guy that he is definitely at least 6 foot tall, weighing about 190 pounds, with jet black hair.'

'He's got a fixation, whether or not it started with the team or evolved from Penelope is unknown.' Derek added and they all looked at him. 'We don't know if he had any previous victims or if something triggered him to attack Pen when he had the opportunity.'

'Well we know he's not an opportunist, it's all too calculated. First he happens to get Penelope, then Emily in hers and Hotch's house.'

'See I think what happened was that Penelope was a random hit.' Reid said and attention became all on him. 'Mugging and murder in one, he attacks her, stabs her, then mugs her but finds her FBI badge in her purse and runs before finishing up.'

'So why would he mess with us further?'

'He likes a challenge.' Rossi added and nodded as it seemed to piece together. 'He saw it as a challenge, to meddle with us, the second victim, Terry Maverick; he only had two things on his body. Penelope and FBI, that shows he didn't know much more because if he did he would've mocked us with that.'

'With his knowledge of us.'

'Still doesn't explain the rest.'

'Yes it does, victim 3 was Penelope's double, and victim 4 being Emily's then him getting Emily, it was preparing us. All it took was to look in deeper into Penelope's job, observe the scene of the crime, see who was most affected.' Hotch added on thoughtfully. 'He could've been there later that night when Penelope was being treated in the alley.'

'Watching his work from afar?' Derek said, his fists clenching and releasing as he felt the anger pulsate. 'So he could be watching our every move.'

'And until we know who is doing this, we don't leave any of us alone.' Hotch told them.

'I need to get to the hospital.' Derek said and stood up and left the room, he was feeling like a caged animal in that room, not a profiler and he needed to see Penelope to make himself feel more human.

Penelope found herself in the midst of conversations, ones she wasn't involved in, she was sat up, painful as it might have been but she was and she was only doing it to get out of the hospital as soon as she could. She found herself begin to stare off into space, retracting into her own head. She wasn't sure how to talk to the 3 men that were talking to Fran, she wasn't sure they'd want to know. All she kept thinking was of that night and then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, pains erupting, reality hitting in.

'Sorry Pen, I didn't mean to make you jump. You proper zoned out, you weren't answering us or anything.'

'Sorry.' She said quietly and ran a hands over her head.

'Wanna talk about it?' She shook her head, it wasn't a lie, she didn't want to talk to anyone else when Derek wasn't around, she needed her rock. 'What you wanna talk about?'

Penelope looked up at her brother. 'What were you all doing there that night?'

'Oh.' Ben said and sunk back into his chair, he saw this as the time to tell the truth. 'We've all taken career changes and we were out to celebrate, we were hitting the bar you were in first and going from there.'

Penelope nodded. 'Job changes?'

'Me and Jamie are developing our business, expanding it out.'

'What business?'

'Computing, we develop software.' He said with a smile and Penelope smiled back.

'And I...' Joel looked around as Derek walked in.

'You baby girl need to meet the newest member of our team.'

'Hotch's team.' She corrected shocked. 'You lot seem to forget that I'm on loan.'

'I hope to never be able to say that after this.'

'Strauss isn't going to care.' Penelope told him blankly. 'What aren't you telling me?'

'You know everything.'

'No I don't, you seem to forget I work with a team of profilers handsome, I'm a lot more observant than you give me credit for.'

'It's nothing.' He told her as Emily and JJ walked into the room with Andy. Penelope saw a little red stain on Emily's white shirt and frowned, she strained her eyes to look.

'Is that blood?' She asked and they all looked at her wide eyed as she became agitated. 'Please tell me that my heads completely messed up.'

'Baby, it's nothing.' Derek went to lie.

'Don't feed me lies like I'm an idiot. Just tell me the truth.' She near enough made it sound like she was begging them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N: **_Right my updates might come over the next 4 days but I'm heading north so who know' what plans await me =)

For now here's this one!!


	9. Wanting To Know

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They could all see that she was having a hard time trying to analyse what she was just told. 'So he is after us lot? For sure?'

'Positive.' Derek said, he'd long since sat on the bed and taken her hands, he could now feel her shake as the news registered. 'But what we're going to do is this baby girl, I'm not leaving the hospital and nor is Andy or my mom, that way you won't be alone.'

'He got Emily.'

'Yeah and she's staying with Hotch at all times, so is JJ and Reid and Rossi well you never know you might have to keep him company from time to time.' Derek joked trying to lighten the mood in the air. 'You just need to realise that you have more than us wanting to look after you.'

'Yeah Pen, you have us 4 as well.' Andy said and Penelope felt something shift inside of her, something felt right and the terror that was building passed and she felt relaxed. Andy picked up on this and approached her. 'You realise it now?'

'I do.' She said and breathed out and closed her eyes as if to release everything. 'Why is he doing this?'

'We don't know baby but as soon as we do we'll get it sorted.' Derek tried to calm her and it worked, she began to see sense, began to take control. 'We're gonna get through this.'

'You said that after Battle.' Penelope whispered and Derek smiled.

'And we came out the other side fighting.' He told her and she smiled and then Hotch's phone broke the silence and they watched him answer it, he's face grow dark and it taken long for them to realise what had happened.

'We gotta go.' He said as he shut his phone. 'Em you're staying here, no arguments, Joel you have authorisation to be on the field so we're taking you.' Penelope gulped at that she still couldn't believe her brother was an agent and for them to leave Emily behind was a bad thing. 'Derek, you're too involved Strauss won't allow you near this.'

'Hotch...' Penelope said as she pushed herself up some. 'What's been found?'

'Penelope you don't need this.'

'No what I don't need is a whole load of bull crap given to me.'

Hotch sighed, he knew she was right. 'We've got 3 female and a male victim.'

'So how do they know it's linked to Bishop?' Rossi asked as they got their things together.

'Lookalikes and there's another message.'

'Another message?' Penelope asked as she got herself near enough up right. 'You mean like the bad guys we usually deal with message?'

'Penelope, let us do this and we'll give you more information.' She knew she was going to get much better than that so she sat back down as they all left, the numbers dropping significantly.

'These 3 are gonna look like us aren't they?' She asked quietly, apart from her, Emily and JJ, Fran was the only woman, she knew the outcome. Desiree and Sarah not being able to get the time off work for another couple of days.

'We don't know that.'

'Derek...' She responded softly. 'We've worked in this job how long? I don't care what you say or do, we know how it works.' She then looked at her other three brothers. 'So I have a doctor brother and a FBI brother, who might I add want explaining about, but I don't know what you two really do.'

'Exactly what we told you, we develop software.'

'Well yeah I know that, I do that too.' She saw something brighten in her brother's eyes. 'What?'

'Last two years we've dealt with a BG Morgan, is that you?' Ben asked sitting forward, Penelope smiled largely. 'Wow, you are good.'

'Too good.' Jamie agreed. 'You've been in our midst all along and we just didn't realise.'

'Full of mystery me.' Penelope said and looked at Derek who was staring at her with a bright smile. 'What's with you now?'

'BG Morgan?'

'I have always been Morgan's Baby Girl, can't deny me that.'

'How long you been that?'

'Changed it after Battle, got a problem with that Hot Stuff?'

'Nope none at all.' Derek said and leant in. 'Seems I staked my claim at the word Go-mez.' He said separating the words and winked, Penelope laughed at him.

Emily coughed then. 'Na uh, I think you have Reid to thank for that.'

'Shut up Em, you weren't around.'

'No but that stories been retold so many times it's part of my fairytale listings now.' Emily said as she stretched in her chair and got comfortable, her hand going to her stomach.

'Hurts like a bitch right?' Penelope quipped teasingly.

'Don't go there PG.' Emily said as she opened her eyes to look at her friend, smiling when she saw the look in her eyes. 'I gotta say I wish Andy would pump the drugs, lippy Penelope is coming back.'

'And at this rate you're gonna be on the receiving end of it.' Penelope told her with a small smile. She couldn't believe that now they were victims of a case that for years they'd fought to save others from. If anything the prospect of being in that situation was a daunting one to think. 'There's gotta be something I can do.'

'No Pen, you are not helping out.'

'Oh come off it, I won't be moving, I'll be here with a laptop in front of me.'

'No stress.' Andy told her. 'It won't do any good.'

'And nor will filling a morgue up with more dead bodies.' She told them tonelessly. 'Look, you know I can do, I know I can do, and if my stress level goes even a little higher I'll stop.'

'How about when you're out of the ICU goddess?'

'Is that the best deal I'm gonna get?'

'Yes.' The whole room of people told he and she gave up again.

'I gotta say that it's easier to get Penelope to back down now than it ever was.' Jamie quipped and Penelope pulled a face at him. 'I mean for now we could have a go at getting the information.'

'You don't have the authorisation to get into the FBI databases; Pen's just about got it.'

'Oh on the contrary mon Cherie, I'm well in there with director.' She retorted and Derek looked at her with shock and horror. 'Favour for a favour, you know, little deeds to help one another through the nights.'

'Penelope...' Derek warned. 'What have you been up to with that man?'

'Dirty minded individual!' Penelope told him back and he laughed, he knew she was having him on, and he was having her on. 'It's only in the last couple of years that you guys have had me on a near permanent basis. Before that the director just used to pick me up and drop me as and when but you know it gained me a soft spot.'

'You kept that well hidden.' Emily spoke up then, a small smirk on her lips. 'Although I shouldn't be surprised really.'

'Exactly.' Penelope looked at Derek. 'Plus I've told you millions of times before.'

'Oh yeah? Was I near sleep with you said?'

'You were near something.' She said and winked at him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Updating far from home this is!!

But it's an update at least!! =)


	10. Knowing All

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The news came later that day that the three female victims were nearly exact lookalikes of Penelope, JJ and Emily, that would mean the second to Penelope and Emily's name and the first to JJ.

Finding herself in a new room Penelope found herself ever more agitated, whoever was out there wanted her and she knew if she could get everyone to think about it then she could just make Bishop think she was his and then the cavalry could come and save the day. Of course she knew that the plan was simple in her head but wasn't so much so in reality.

She'd kept quiet the whole way up from the ICU, she was mulling over how this would all roll out and nothing seemed to be making sense. All she wanted was to get into her computer, run a few searches, find out about Clive Bishop's past, look into his latest cash withdrawal, look at his online activity if any and just follow him. For once she wanted to get the nitty gritty on someone, actually sort out searching their life but that was only because she was the victim and the people she loved most were there in heart of the problem too.

'Hey BG Morgan.' Derek said as he sat down, only he and Andy had stuck around, the others went for food. 'Gonna get some food in you.'

'Solids?'

'Yup, now you're allowed them we're gonna get you to eat them.'

'I'm not hungry.' She told him and put her head to the side. 'I miss our big bed.' She spoke softly, almost reminiscing. 'I miss it, and Clooney.'

'He's missing you too but for you to get out of here you need to eat, deals a deal.'

'What about my deal?' Derek raised an eyebrow at her. 'New room, my laptop.'

'Oh it's on its way.'

'You actually didn't just fob me off.'

'Would I ever?'

'Never without a doubt.' Penelope told him smirked. 'What you gonna do with yourself all the while your wives recuperating?'

'Look after her.'

'Oh yeah, no sex, no rough handling, you sure you gonna cope?'

'I want my wife all healed up so we can continue as we were.' Derek said leaning in and kissing her. 'I'll wait however long I have to, to see you better.'

'Oh and trust me I'll be better.' She told him almost seductively and laughed.

'You're terrible you know that right?'

'Oh and tell me you hate it... go on, I dare.' Derek laughed a little and shook his head. 'See you can't because you know that when I'm all better I'm going to make you bed rock and your head spin.'

'My bed rock?'

'Can I call you Mr Flintstone too?' That induced a full bellied laugh from Derek. 'What?' She asked innocently. 'Am I not allowed to use lyrics in day to day life?'

'How much of those lyrics do you want to follow through on then?'

'Depends how many you want me to Fred.' She responded with a twisted grin, her eyes glinting at him. 'Look I'm bored in here, give me some fun.'

'I've never been able to stop your motor mouth, I'm not even gonna dare and start now Wilma.' He replied and took a grape of her plate and ate it. 'You can make my bed rock all you like if you eat.'

'That's a lopsided deal handsome, not that I'm complaining, you're getting easy.'

'Ha! Easy me? I've never been easy; you're just use to me.'

'Well maybe we need to heat things up.' Penelope suggested.

'Even as an invalid I can't get you to stop being so seductive.' He retorted at her and she couldn't help but be amused. 'You need to rest baby girl and all you do is proposition me.'

'And your ego and sex drive just hates it I bet?'

'Oh it loves it, but big Derek hates trying to keep some control.' He said and then kissed her again before standing up and pulling the table closer to her. 'Now eat and you can do you techno goddess work and show us some power.'

'Mm sounds good.' Penelope said as she prodded at someone on her plate. 'What's that supposed to be exactly? It looks ready to walk off the plate.' She asked scrunching her nose up at the food. 'It's no Derek Morgan food a la love.'

'Nothing in a hospital's supposed to be remotely near anything nice. Eat the fruit and I'll get the guys to bring you something with them.' She shrugged and took the grapes, she then watched him leave.

However much Penelope was in pain or hurting, what hurt her most was to see the look that flashed on Derek's face every now and again when he looked at her. To see the pain and hurt on him at her suffering twisted something in her. She knew that for a brief moment in his life he'd thought he'd lost her and she also knew that by Derek Morgan's normal behaviour he wasn't in reality completely yet.

So when he walked back in she caught him unaware. 'Wanna talk about anything?'

'Like what?' He asked confused slightly.

'You woke up in the middle of the night handsome; I just wanted to know what was up.'

'It's nothing.'

'Saying it's nothing makes it something. Now get that sweet tosh over here and sit and talk to me about it because otherwise I'm gonna turn it on you and spank you so hard.' Derek knew from her tone to listen so he went over to her and took a seat. 'Talk.'

'I just think back to that night, how it started and how it ended.' He looked down and Penelope's hand came into view and took his hand in hers, the light glinting off her wedding ring that she still wore with pride, he looked up. 'I can't help but wonder what if you're brother's hadn't been there, what if the next passerby was just too late and then I can't help but blame myself.

You were out there for so long and I just carried on drinking, carried on having fun while you were working. I told you years ago to trust your gut and it ended with you in a hospital bed and me thinking I'd lost you but I never took my own advice, I just left you out there even though I felt something was wrong I didn't bother to go out to you. I had this feeling that something was wrong but I just rang your phone to see if it was still engaged.' She saw the tears on his cheeks and she knew she had to jump in.

'You need to look at me and see me as I am, alive, Derek I'm not gone, far from it and you aren't going to lose me, I'm here for a very long time believe me. When you said in your vows that you wanted to create the stereotypical view of an old couple sitting on their porch I believed you and I want that. So I know to hold on just a little bit longer and love a little bit harder because it pays off. I'm still here because I waited for someone to find me; I made them find me that night. I could've given up but I threw stones and cried because I knew help was no more than 4 metres away from me.' She lifted up her hand to his cheek and wiped the tear away. 'Now believe in me when I tell you that you have nothing to blame yourself for, you took me out of work when I really needed it, you bothered to take me out knowing I was on call and I_ was_ on call so hear me out here when I say that I was still on the call even when Bishop pushed that knife into the first time.

No one's to blame here but Bishop, we are all innocents in this and I know that there are more than just us two out for blood now. So you dare close off or digress with what if's and 'I sat in a bar drinking's and I'll make you sleep on the couch for a year. Don't think I'm joking, I'm glad you were having fun, I mean I was too. We did it in the toilets and didn't feel guilty for it, we danced and drank and if that'd been it, I'd have gone out on a high.' Penelope smiled at him gently as something brightened.

'Pen, I just can't live without you.'

'Same with you my hunk of burning love.' She replied at him. 'Whatever happens from here on out, just know that I will never blame you for this, I know you and you were my hero when I needed you that night and ever since you just keep proving it to me.'

'Thanks baby girl.'

'No thanks needed but come here and give me some love.'

'Sure thing mamma.' He said pulling the table away enough for him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

'Now tell me one thing you're feeling right now?'

'Guiltless.' Derek whispered as he took in her scent.

'Good boy, you learn fast.' She teased and flashed her eyes to the door as everyone entered, her eyes looking directly at her laptop bag and she knew she was going to get dirty with work now.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ It's been a while I know!! I gained a life and a bit of break from life and my muse must've stayed behind an extra day! BUT I gots an update done for you!! =)

Lemme know as ever!!


	11. He Know's

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was moments later as Penelope watched her screen load that she realised she was back in the front seat of her type of power. Penelope had three types of powers in this world, the first to know how to help Penelope from the first glance, the second to keep her husband under control and the third to destroy one person's life with one button after digging through their entire world. The only people in the room now were Andy, Ben and Fran. None of whom had ever witnessed the full extent of Penelope's ability.

'Pen you sure you up for this?' Andy asked concerned, at that moment he was talking more as the doctor than he was as the older brother. He's worry had grown from the amount of stress she was under with knowing ever detail and he just hoped it wouldn't be a setback.

Having refused drugs of any kind Penelope was keeping herself going on adrenaline and sheer will power to repress the pains that were racking her mid riff. She bit her lip as she pushed herself up a bit more and typed in what she needed to. 'Yeah.' She responded as she watched the emblem come up on screen, she looked at the door wondering when Derek was going to turn up and then saw the system fully load. Without a second thought she just began to type at high speeds and then write stuff down as she went. She froze as she read things and they couldn't help but feel a need to go and sit with her. 'Can someone get Hotch here please?' She asked looking up and they all looked confused. 'There's stuff he needs to see.'

Penelope has exhausted herself with digging into Bishop's life so much so she'd logged off and shut down her laptop and left a pen drive on the top of it. Now she'd taken drugs and slept. Derek walked back into the room with a bag for her and food, he saw his mom reading in the chair and Penelope fast asleep.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, she just tired herself out digging and delving.' Fran said as she shut the book up and put it on the best side table. 'Get everything you needed?'

'Yeah, brought some fruit with me too, she's not liking the hospital food so at least she'll have this on hand as and when she wants it instead of going without.' He saw the pen drive and looked at his mom. 'What did she find?'

'Too much, I think it's shaken her a little. We're just waiting on Aaron to come by, and Des is being picked up by Ben.'

'And Andy?'

'Back on rounds, he's trying to do it so he can take his week off when Pen gets out.' Fran told him and smiled but she could see Derek's face shield itself with worry. 'She finally gave into some pain relief and just wanted to sleep, you know that's what it's going to be like for a little while so don't worry yourself about it.'

'What did she find?'

'Phone records, some news clippings, a blog and a psychiatric record.'

'I'm gonna see where Hotch is.' Derek said leaving the room and taking his phone from his pocket, coming back in he saw Penelope waking up and went straight to her. 'Hey there sleeping beauty, how you doing?'

'Ask me in two ticks and I'll let you know okay?'

'Got it sweetness.' He slowly sat on the bed and he took his hand in hers. 'You better not be running yourself into the ground.'

'Andy stopped me.' She said as she slowly woke up more and more. 'Bishop keeps ringing my number, and Em's.'

'What about JJ's?'

'Only once.' Penelope told him and squeezed his hand. 'I want out.'

'You'll get out in a couple of more days and you'll be home with Clooney.' He then smiled down at her, the thought of her being home soon made him feel a hundred percent better. 'I bring proper non hospital clothes if you want them.'

'I really want them.' She said and smiled at him. 'So bad.'

'Well because you so badly want them I suppose I could help you get changed.'

'Am I allowed?'

'Sure are princess, Andy okayed it last night but I needed the right time to leave and grab stuff.'

'Ooh, plotting with the brothers, it's good plotting, plotting that I want.'

'It's all yours silly girl.'

'Mm, thanks Handsome. You're the best.'

'I'm gonna go get a drink.' Fran excused herself and shut the door as she went. Derek looked at Penelope and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the bag and pulled out a pair of his knee high track suit bottoms, the ones she loved to nick when he wasn't using them in the summer. Seeing her smile he knew pulled out her favourite pyjama shirt.

'I thought 'cause this buttons up the front that you could wear this with ease and when it comes to sorting the bandages out it gives easier access.'

'Ah you thought of everything hot stuff.'

'I try when it comes to you.' Penelope smiled at that and felt a little emotional, she loved all the little sayings and gestures Derek did for her. 'What's up?'

'Nothing, I'm just tired and emotional.' She said with a small smile and Derek put his hand to her face. 'I'm fine.'

'Far from it baby, I'm gonna get the guy for doing this.' Derek told her with immense certainty. 'He's gonna pay for everything he's done to our family.'

'I couldn't see you guys letting him go with just a slap on the wrist.'

'Well good he's not.' Derek told her with strong agreement. 'Now clothes baby girl, and we'll get you properly settled.'

'You gonna go home tonight?'

'Na uh.'

'I want you too, Andy's on shift so it's not like I'm completely alone in this place.'

'Baby...'

'Please handsome, for me.'

'Fine but I'm staying here until late or until you fall asleep.'

'Deal.' She said and looked at the clothes in his lap. 'Well...'

Later that night Penelope had fallen asleep unaided and she'd felt Derek kiss her lips gently before breathing a good night and leaving the room, the lights all out and she was comfortable for once.

Hotch had come and taken the pen drive. She'd found out that Bishop had multiple psychotic breaks when he was younger but had been released and quoted by the asylum as sane, except now they were guessing he wasn't. According to his record once Bishop got sight of something it became an obsession right up unto it's destruction. Penelope had just prayed they'd get him before any destruction came their way.

Walking up in the middle of the night she didn't feel alone, she pushed herself and saw a shadow in the dark, she froze then as it moved, she hit a button next to her for the light and the small lamp came on but the figure was gone, she relaxed and put it to her mind doing over time.

'Hello Penelope.' Came a voice she recognised, her heart raced then, her blood boiled with anger as her heart raced with fear. 'You're a true survivor.'

'Can I help you with anything?' Andy said from the doorway and he saw Penelope's face. 'Can I just ask you to step outside of the room with me for a minute? No visitors are allowed in at this time.' As soon as Andy looked at Penelope Bishop ran for the door, not noticing that Andy had him marked and stopped him, Penelope shook as the conflict broke out and then Andy was on the floor, Bishop fleeing the room, then Penelope was alone as Andy ran after him.

Coming back in Andy saw Penelope pushing herself up. 'Hey kiddo, where you going?'

'I really want to be out of here.'

'No can do P, you're not ready just yet, you still need...'

'Don't tell me to rest, how can I rest when he's still out there? Christ he knows I'm here now!' Penelope froze then. 'Andy you're bleeding.' She pointed out and Andy looked down at the blood on his sleeve.

'I'm getting a nurse to come and check you over and get you calm, I'm ringing Derek and coming in here to sort this okay?'

'Andy...'

'No Pen, I want you in here until my say so, and now I think Derek needs to be here and know what's happened.'

'You might as well call Hotch while you're at it, he's after blood too.' Penelope told him, she knew that with her brothers now in the same state again she wasn't going to win a lot of battles when it came to her health and safety and in a way that made her feel somewhat secure.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ It's been a while (again) but here it is!! Enjoy!! =)


	12. Home

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The moment Derek had heard Bishop and Penelope in the same sentence he had shot up and rallied around, gotten dressed and got himself out of the door, leaving a note in his haste and all in the time he was on the phone to Andy.

Once he'd gotten to the hospital he'd literally bolted it to Penelope's room and went right in ignorant of the security guard now standing guard at the door. He could tell Penelope was keeping herself awake and the moment she saw him she released a long held breath and broke down. Derek gathered her up in his arms and soothed her until she was fast asleep. He didn't let her go for long, just removed his shoes and got on top of the sheets, Penelope still in his arms and let her sleep holding onto him.

Now Andy had okayed for her to go home and here he was helping her out of the car and heading towards the open door. He'd argued with Andy, Hotch and Joel, and in the end he'd won, they'd be able to keep Penelope calmer and get her to rest more if she was in her home than if she was in a hospital knowing that Bishop knew exactly where she was.

'Bed.'

'Couch.' Penelope batted back. 'All I need is some pillows and a quilt and I'll sleep fine but I want to be nearer you than not.' Derek knew he couldn't argue with her there, he wanted her to feel the safest she could and if that meant on the couch then on the couch she'd stay until he was with her in bed. 'How do we know he doesn't know we live here?'

'We don't but we can keep check on this place easier than the hospital baby girl.' Derek said as they made it over the threshold and into the living room. Penelope looked around; it was like some military operation you see in films. She'd taken note of the police officer at the door, then she'd see Andy's doctor bag and then as she entered she saw everything that they'd have at work. PDA's, laptops, files, print outs, everything ready and waiting to be used. 'Andy and my mom are going to be here all the time you hear?'

'Got it.'

'And I'm going to be here 3 quarters of the time because I'm limited with stuff to do but if it comes to me protecting you I'm doing all I can to do so goddess.'

'Be my noir hero all over again.'

'Everyone needs a saviour baby you know that.'

Penelope crinkled her nose at him, she was, to Derek, a saviour, she'd saved him from so much darkness. 'I seem to have a small posy of saviours at the moment. I gotta say, I like it.'

'Well that's good then because they're staying.'

'I thought as much. How could I dismember an army at such a time of hardship? Simple, I can't.'

Derek laughed. 'You are feeling better; you're making jokes about things. It's been lacking some.'

'Hospitals make me feel crappy.'

'And crabby.' Andy said as he came into the room with pillows and a quilt. 'I thought you might claim your spot down here rather than anywhere but you were too fast for me.'

'Aw, I'm well looked after.'

'That you are baby girl that you are.' Derek said as he took 3 of the pillows and propped them against the farthest arm of the couch. 'Gonna lay back?' He asked and Penelope slowly and almost fragilely put her legs up and laid down just as Derek opened the quilt up and laid it over her. 'No major moving you hear?'

'Yes sir, I hear loud and clear.'

'Silly girl.' He called her and she laughed. 'Need anything?'

'A drink will do then I want everyone off their red alert mode and come and just chiiiill.' She drew the last word out with a mellow tone. 'I refuse to do it on my own.'

'Fine we will but we need to be red alert to get the bastard off the street.'

'And I have complete faith in you to do such a thing whilst taking a pew.' Penelope told him straight and Derek looked at her exasperatedly. 'Tell me I'm wrong now handsome or forever hold your peace.'

'Fine let me go and get you a drink and we'll see what's on telly but there's is no way I'm having you refusing to rest.'

'I always win such things.' Penelope told him innocently and then just fully relaxed as Derek and Andy shook their heads and went into the kitchen. Coming back they found Penelope already asleep and looking comfier than she had done since the stabbing.

'You said this would do it to her.' Derek said as he placed the drink down and took a seat right near Penelope while Andy took the armchair and they both looked at Penelope then at one another. 'She's gonna be able to have kids right? I mean Reid made some comment the other day when we were at office that with that many wounds it'd bound to have caused some type of uterine damage.'

'There were no bleeds to the womb or anywhere near her ovaries so I'd say she should be fine. The wounds didn't go near that area luckily. Considering everything she was really lucky.'

Derek nodded and looked at Andy's expression. 'Scare you to find her and be her primary?'

'Still scares me.' Andy said and sighed before looking at Derek. 'I just never expected it to be her, I wish it wasn't, I wish for the life of me she wasn't involved in all this but she is and we got her back but I didn't want her back like this.'

'You wanted her back on your accord no one else's?'

'Exactly but I don't regret a moment of it. It just scared me that my first patient in this state had to be her.' He watched Derek nod with understanding, out of everyone he and Derek had struck up a friendship that no one else had. 'You've got a really good effect on her. She's exactly how I remember her to be when she's got you. Just maybe a little more insane.'

'Crazy thing about it we keep each other sane and insane.' Derek said and looked at Penelope not knowing that apart from him and Andy, someone else was watching them closely.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ There we have it another update!!

Keep the reviews a coming guys!! =)


	13. And It Started Good

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the first night that Derek loved, it was the first night that he could have Penelope in his arms with the restrictions of the bed size, without her being hooked up to a machine, to an IV, being kept in a hospital gown. It was the first time that she was in her own pyjamas in their bed, in their room, cuddling how they loved to.

Penelope had fallen asleep straight away and unaided by any type of drug. Derek took that as a first step to her getting better and now all they had to was get Bishop and the rest would fall into place easily.

Penelope's sleep had started off simple, light and easy. It had started of dreamless but then she heard one of the tech's from that night voice ring in her ear and all of a sudden she was in road by the alley again, phone to her ear, spouting off instructions and low, unheard cusses.

She was pacing now, her mind wasn't with it, her mind was in her reality but her body was back to that night, her mouth even moving and saying what she had and then all of a sudden she felt the heaviness of Bishop's body push her into the alley and the moment her back connected with the damp wall the first slice happened. She felt the cold blade piece her skin as it drove into her body, she then felt him retract it and it leave her body only for a couple of moments later to do what it'd just done. She felt the 6th slice and then she felt him let her go and she collapsed on the floor.

She felt her chest heave as the pain threshold was broken and she tried to call out for help, tried desperately to pick herself up and then she heard the voices.

Jolting away Penelope shot up into a seated position and looked around hers and Derek's bedroom, she looked to her left and Derek was sitting there a worried expression on her face, the light of a new day seeping in.

'You're okay baby girl.' Derek soothed as she fell into his arms, the pains that seemed nonexistent the night before were now riddling her furiously and as she cried she only felt them exacerbate more and more. 'It's over baby, well and truly over.' He didn't ask what the dream was about, he didn't need to, he had some idea. He just cradled her and protected her the best way he knew how to.

He held her until she cried herself to sleep and then he placed her down and headed to see if anyone else was up. By the time he managed that it was coming up 11am and there was loud talking from the kitchen. 'Morning guys.' Derek walked in finding Penelope's brothers, Hotch and his mom in there.

'You get up then.'

'Yeah we had a little rough patch.' Derek said rubbing the palms of his hands to his eyes.

'She okay?'

'She was and then I had to wake her up she was near enough hyperventilating from a nightmare.' Derek said as he poured himself some coffee and took a long sip of it. 'She was in pain but she literally cried herself to sleep but it's not good right now.'

'And last night started off so well.'

'Yup.' Derek agreed and tried not to think negatively about the effects of what all this was having on Penelope. 'But when she's up she'll probably want to be down here with us lot.'

'Well we know that's easily done.' Andy told him and looked at the other brothers. 'We've got a plan here. Joel's going work with Hotch, Emily and JJ are sticking together then coming here together, Fran, Ben and Jamie are going to food shopping and I'm going to stick here and help you out.'

'Sounds like you have planned it all out.' He said and looked directly at Hotch. 'She's not going to get any better until Bishop's caught.'

'And right now we have nothing to get him so we're hitting a wall at the moment.' Hotch told him and finished the cup of coffee had in his hands. 'I'll see you later Morgan but we've gotta get to work.' He said bye to everyone and he and Joel both left the house and went to work.

'We're just gonna be sitting ducks again aren't we?'

'Afraid so, until he makes movement again we've got nothing on him.' Hotch told him and they went to work in silence until Hotch cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry this is your first case.'

'It's kind of incentive giving, the first person I get to save is my little sister. It makes me feel somewhat more comfortable.'

'You're making a good impression at not letting this go to your head.'

'Well I know that if it does I won't get any further than the position I'm in.' Joel said as Hotch parked up, getting out he looked at Hotch. 'So I'll be working with Pen?'

'When she's finally back you will be but for now you're proving to the big bosses that you're capable of being a proper field agent.'

'I'll never be there.'

'Never say never.' Hotch said and they went up to their floor, the silence settling in with them once again, as soon as they walked out they were confronted by Rossi and Kevin Lynch. 'What's happened?'

'We have three more murders, longest dead is Maria Capello, dead ringer of Penelope again. The other's dead ringers of JJ and Emily. He's following a pattern and even though its out there in public knowledge who he's after exactly it's not stopping him. He's getting bolder.'

'Three at once?'

'Seems he had some fun with them first.' Rossi told them as he handed the files over and they went into the bullpen. Hotch's phone rang out then and he pulled it from he's pocket and saw Derek's number flashing up.

'What's wrong Morgan?' Hotch asked him, he was being professional until he shut the phone. 'We need to get home.'

'Why what's wrong?' Rossi asked profiling Hotch's dead look expression.

'The girl's are gone.' He said shakily.

'What?' Rossi and Joel asked in disbelief.

'All three of them are gone.' It was then that Hotch let the file in his hands fall to the floor and he ran for the door, the other two not wasting time in following.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Dun Dun Dunnn! What's happening?! More soon promise!!


	14. Taken

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hotch didn't get the opportunity to drive, Joel took the keys and drove manically back to his sister's house, already the place was trawling with police and EMT's. Their stomachs bottomed, this was really happening.

Hotch ran in and found Derek getting agitated with an EMT. 'It's just a hit.'

'Sir, I get that, but it's best to get a doctor to look it over.'

'I don't want a doctor.' He said and looked up to see Hotch; he took the gauze off and went to Hotch. 'He literally ambushed us.'

'Get to the hospital Derek.'

'I'm gonna give my statement.'

'After you've been to the hospital.'

'Hotch it's fresh in my mind at the moment.'

'Where's Andy?' Hotch asked ignoring his statement.

'He's in the kitchen, Bishop got him too.' Derek said and then looked at Joel. 'I don't get how he did it; he was too strong for us.'

'There was two of them.' Andy said as he came in with a bottle of water and a cut on his forehead. 'Bishop didn't come anywhere near me but Bishop got up the stairs first.' Hotch and Joel looked at them. 'It was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness. Derek we need to get to the hospital, get sorted. Pen and the girls aren't gonna want their saviours collapsing on them with concussions.'

'Listen to him and we'll go from there.' Hotch said and looked around as an officer approached him.

'Agent Hotchner?'

'Yes.' Hotch said sharply, he wanted updates and he wanted leads.

'You're wife's car was hit this morning by an unregistered blue SUV. We believe this is when Bishop managed to kidnap her and Miss Jareau. CSI are there now.'

'Is there evidence of a second vehicle?'

'Yes.' The officer said getting a PDA out. 'Seems there was one laying in wait in a bank. There's nothing to go on.'

'What about in the house?'

'A rag with chloroform, that's all.' Hotch nodded and turned back to Derek trying to keep his face platonic of his emotions.

'Derek get to the hospital.'

'Hotch, how the fuck can you be so calm when the man that tried to kill both our wives has just kidnapped them? I was here! I should've protected Pen, she needed me to protect her but I didn't.'

'Derek you can't be the hero all the time.' Andy said stepping in seeing his brother in laws behaviour turn for the worse. 'You've just gotta keep it cool for when we find them.'

'He's right and now we're gonna go to the hospital.' Hotch said and pushed Derek towards the door. 'The police can do their job here.' In all honesty Hotch wanted to keep Derek near him, they were in the same boat until Reid came along.

As they walked out they saw Fran turning up with Ben and Jamie and Derek ran ahead. 'You better come with us.' Derek said as he was nearing breaking. 'He got them all, he took Pen from us.'

'Oh God.' Fran said and wrapped her arms around Derek in a reassuring grasp. 'We'll get her back, you'll see.' She then pulled away and looked at him, running a hand over the bruise forming. 'He got you?'

'There were two of them, they attacked me and Andy, made sure we weren't going to get to her to protect her.'

'What's going to happen now?'

'We'll get a tech to look in any properties Bishop owns and get statements from Andy and Derek and go from there. That's all we can do.' Fran looked at Hotch as he spoke and she could see that both mean we nearing breaking point.

Sitting in the hospital the three men could only procrastinate over what was happening. Reid was beside himself, he'd gone out to pick a proper ring to give to JJ and now she was gone, he went to get her a ring that symbolised how much he wanted her. Now he was waiting on a clue to get them back.

Derek was scared for what was going to happen to Penelope, she wasn't long out of hospital and he knew this would land her right back in one if they waited too long. Hotch paced, he knew that Emily was a strong female but that didn't take his fear away, his wife was gone and he had no idea where she was.

Andy sat back as a doctor sutured his head injury up, Derek was worse than him, they'd both taken a beating in the play up to Penelope's kidnap but neither were ready for such a fight. Now both felt like failures.

'You gotta stop beating yourself up.' Rossi said as he approached Andy. 'You gotta do what you gotta do now, we all know that and I know it's Pen but you've really gotta be the ones to take that as a pro not a con.'

'That's easier said than done.'

'I've been in a couple of situations similar to this and if you don't let it go to your head you'll be fine.'

'What help am I gonna be? I'm not an agent or into computers.'

'So what, Ben and Jamie might be helping out at the BAU and Joel might be on the team but who was the man that saved Penelope's life that night? It was you so you stick with us because we're gonna need you when we find them.'

Bishop looked at his three ladies, his obsessions, his now possessions. Two visibly cut up, the other healing. He'd felt warmth ooze when he carried her, knowing he'd pulled stitches just like he had done on Emily.

He walked away and left them be as Penelope began to groan awake, her tone so thick with pain and he knew that the next couple of days were going to be painful, he'd make it that way for all three of them.

He slammed the door and Penelope's eyes pinged open, she wasn't in hers and Derek's bed anymore, she wasn't comfortable and painless. She was riddled with pains and as she got up to move she felt metal around her leg.

Looking she saw a shackle, she then saw another foot and looked next to her, JJ and Emily lay next to her, cut and bruised.

Panic now ensured.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ I was either gonna end this story or spice it up so I thought I'd spice it up!!

Hope you liked!!


	15. Losing And Gaining

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Penelope had fallen back asleep, she didn't know how, one moment she was wide awake and panicking and the next she was exhausted again. It was in her sleep she remembered someone getting on the bed with her and she thought it was Derek, then she felt a material of some kind be placed over her lips and her eyes shot open, she looked directly at Bishop as her hands come up to her face to fight his hand off but then it all went black.

She lay there, she remembered it all, she remembered dozing because of a noise woke her and she hadn't fully woken up. She'd had the pain meds Derek had brought up when he told her Hotch and Joel were off to work and now she had what she could only assume was chloroform on top of it.

Penelope then forced herself to move, to check on Emily and JJ but as she did she felt a presence in front of her. Looking up she saw Bishop standing in front of an open door.

'They won't be awake as easier as you Penelope.' He said and Penelope remembered that voice, her fear of him resurfaced, if in life the bogey man was to be real, Bishop and Battle were well and truly Penelope's. She watched him approach her. 'Let's see what fix up job they did shall we.' Penelope tried to move away as he got in front of her, he then moved closer and saw she found herself laying on her back with him leering over her. Bishops hands then grabbed the baggy shirt she had on and he ripped it apart, buttons flying all over the place. Bishop drew in the purity of her skin around the bandages and he loved the fact that he had Penelope frozen with fear, had her at her weakest with her health too. He took in her stomach and the valley of her breasts as she struggled to keep covered, he just smiled evilly.

Penelope felt his hands graze her skin and then she felt him rip the bandages off and she couldn't help but whimper as the blood that had dried was now tearing away painfully. Tears built and fell and she knew she was in trouble, she could feel the air on the wounds, the cold breeze exacerbating pains that were whittling away with each passing day.

'Well, well, well the hospital really did a good job.'

'Go to hell.' Penelope spat at him and Bishop used the back of his hand against her face. He leant down over her, pushing on her stomach, making her gasp for air under his weight, making sure he was leaning on the places he'd stabbed her.

'I'll go to hell after you leave here in a body bag.' He then got up and left her alone taking the bandages with him. Penelope just lay on the floor, tears fleeing her eyes, pains ricocheting through her, prayers filling her head.

She heard a groan ring out and a prayer of hers was answered. Looking to her right she saw JJ move, a hand moving slowly to her head. Penelope pulled her pyjama top around her more and sat up trying not to scare JJ.

'JJ.' Penelope asked in a whispered and that was when JJ shot up and put a hand to her shoulder.

'What happened?'

'He's kidnapped up.' Was all Penelope needed to say for JJ to understand what was going on.

Derek hadn't stopped pacing, he hadn't gone home, he'd gone to work. He couldn't just sit at home and ponder on what some creep was doing with his wife. He didn't want to think that he'd done the deed and killed either one of the women, he didn't want to think that he'd just discarded of them and they were in the office waiting on a phone call that a body had been discovered.

Hotch had watched Derek pace, he'd sat down but he couldn't help his knee bounce nervously, he felt like a failure for not having any way of getting a lead. All they had for now was tech's and their job and so far three tech's were coming up empty.

'We need those statements now Hotch.' Joel said from the doorway. 'We've been putting it off since we got in but I'm having a hard time working out who's gonna blow first, Derek or Andy.'

Hotch nodded and looked at him. 'Take Derek into JJ's office and send Andy in here.' Hotch told him and then stood up and paced the small space. He waited for Andy to come in and then looked at him with his SSA's face; he was getting down to business.

Nearing three hours later they had two full statements and a sketch of the second unknown assailant working with Bishop going out to local police stations, petrol stations, border patrols, train stations, airports. You named it, the BAU had it covered.

Reid had watched both Derek and Hotch, he knew that he and JJ had been lucky to escape attacks from Bishop, they were fortunate to that but now all he had to live by was that the woman of his dreams had been involved in a car crash and was subsequently kidnapped. The facts and numbers just continued to rattle away in his head and for once he wished he wasn't a genius, for once he wished he was ignorant normal man.

Fran approached her son as he stood in the doorway of Penelope's office, she watched Reid sit in JJ's office and Hotch sit at Emily's desk and she could only guess that her son would be here. He put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. Immediately he sought comfort from her and allowed her to hug him tightly. He didn't care if he wasn't strong anymore, he couldn't be someone's hero when he couldn't find them and that defeated far worse than anything at that moment.

'I can't lose her.'

'And you won't. I think you three men are thinking too negatively.' Fran told him and she kept up that charade all the way through to the next day. She looked at her watch, the hour was nearing and all three ladies had been missing for almost 35 hours but she refused to get despondent. She had a firm belief she'd see her daughter and friends again.

A security guard came in with a box as they sat in the conference room and Hotch took it and wasted no time in opening it. Pouring the contents out they found multiple things and a note.

Strewn across the table was a piece of each woman's hair, a piece of clothing, Penelope's clean pyjama top, Emily's bloodied shirt and JJ's crumpled vest. Also there was the bandages Bishop had taken off Penelope and they stared at how covered in blood in.

'THEY'RE ALIVE FOR NOW'

Was all the note read and they looked at one another, Jamie and Ben going to their laptops, Hotch ringing down to security to get an identity on the sender. Now they had an incentive, a will grew in them to get their girls back.

They weren't about to lose this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Apologises for mistakes, I'm literally writing and updating!! =)


	16. Acting Right

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'They're in the area!' Was all they heard from one of the agents, they'd been working out and were now in the early morning of their 2nd day. Strauss having taken advantage had used this time to survey the team and so far she was impressed with how Hotch, Derek and Reid were handling it. Their only breakdown happening behind closed doors.

She had to allow some loosening, she couldn't keep them on a leash throughout this, she already had high respects for Garcia, as she still called her, had fought her decisions years ago and had stepped up to Strauss' game when she wanted them to. She'd shown Strauss the reason why people like Penelope were to be kept and honoured in their field. Having seen the effect of Penelope's attack had on the team she'd come to realise that each one of the team were as dependent on one another as they were independent and she supposed that was why they were so successful as a team.

'How do you mean they're in the area?'

'After multiple prank calls, a tech managed to localise the area in which they were made. They in the proximity of the downtown and when we say downtown, we mean the area waiting to be rebuilt.'

'Right get a check on who still owns properties in that area, see if any of the names coincide with Bishops name, or an anagram of it. Reid get ready to go down and help out if they find anything.' Reid nodded finally feeling like he had a purpose. 'We need to get police to patrol the area, if it's two of them they won't be able to move the girls on their own and they won't be that dangerous with police swarming the area.'

'Hotch that could just be the bullet in the gun.' Derek said jumping up and arguing. 'You put police there; it might push Bishop to finish what's he's started. You know from that letter that he's gonna keep us up to date, he's gonna tell us when they're dead. They aren't dead. Don't cause him to do something before he's ready.'

'Plain clothed officers to go to that area. Business men, tourists, normal people. Whatever usually goes down there, make yourselves look less like LEO's as possible until we're sure of what house.' Hotch said and he saw Derek calm some. 'I'm not risking them Derek.'

'I know. I'm just not coping.' Derek told him and put his hands on his head. Andy had already had to help with what problems Penelope could be having; no covering to fresh open wounds would just be inviting infection in. He was panicking at she was going through. As were the other two men. Their imagination was wreaking havoc on them all.

Now action grew, after rounds of prank calls, they heard the girls forces nothing coherent and nothing to base hope on but they knew they were there alive. No one had thought they'd get anything close to a location because of the lengths being limited but Penelope's brothers were keeping up with Pen's standards and amazing them. Admittedly they had a lot to learn and the pair hoped and prayed they'd be able to learn from their little sister.

For the girls, they weren't getting any help with hope, just torment upon torment. JJ and Emily had looked over Penelope, her blue pyjama top now stained red. There was only so long wounds could keep being split open but for Bishop he seemed to not care. His obsession with Penelope was to cause her more and more pain. His obsession with JJ was to merely smell her and touch her, linger in her presence and when it came to Emily it seemed to get both together, he caused her minimal pain and he touched her differently. It was just confusing the ladies more and more.

'Pen they're coming for us.' Emily said as she tried to calm herself, not being able to move to any adequate closeness to her friend was tearing her apart. 'We've gotta believe in them all.' She watched Penelope nod slowly as she remained laying down. They didn't know how long they'd been in the dank space but to them it didn't matter, for all they knew it'd been days, or even weeks. Bishop wasn't consistent with his _visits_, as he called them, he'd swarm in and out.

JJ took Pen's hand as it laid out, they'd watched her get increasingly weaker as Bishop inflicted more pressure. JJ had managed to get close enough to pull him off once but he'd turned the tables onto her. All women now knew exactly what protecting one another did but none of them gave up.

They all didn't know how the other would hold up, how much more they'd be able to endure. Penelope rolled over groaning as the door began to unlock, she was done, she couldn't tolerate anymore than he'd already given.

That alone made JJ and Emily want to fight more, fight for freedom.

Reid ran back to the bullpen with his list, he might have matured some but right now he felt like a kid who'd just struck gold in his back garden. 'We have two addresses, right next to one another. One belonging to a Gary Bishop, Ben traced it back to Bishop, its his grandfathers. The other under the name of Cliff Brixton, we're running through VICAP but so far he isn't coming up anywhere at all.' Reid informed them and he looked from Hotch to Derek. 'We going in or are undercover cops.'

'We need them to raid first and we'll go in with the second wave of responders. The one's that get them out. Under no circumstance does anyone other than us or Pen's brothers bring them out.' Hotch informed as he put his phone in his pocket and walked over to Rossi. 'Right listen up!' He yelled and everyone looked up, Ben and Jamie coming back into the room to hear the course of action.

Hotch rattled off instructions, Strauss listened, astounded at how controlled and precise he was, something that didn't surprise her, he was attacking this like he normally would. Proving to those that ever casted a doubt that in office marriages could never work.

'Let's go.' Rossi told them all and the bull pen was a mass flurry of energy as everyone prepared to leave. 'Andy you're with us.' Rossi shouted across the room. 'We'll get you a vest but you're more than needed here.'

Derek approached Ben and Jamie and smiled slightly. 'Thank you for doing this for us.'

'She's family; we can't lose her just as much as you can't. Now go do your agent thing and get them back yeah?'

'On it.' Derek told them and gave them a grateful hug. 'Whatever happens, she's gonna need you guys more than ever.'

'Just ring us and we'll be wherever we need to be.'

Derek was then pulled from the room and the inner protector kicked in. His wife needed him, the one woman that he could not for the life of him live without needed him the most and his alpha male stepped in. He pushed to the front and walked with Hotch and Rossi, leading the gang, Reid soon following behind.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Rescue mission of all rescue missions!

More Soon!


	17. Living Without You Isn't An Option

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

Waiting on the perimeter meant that all the men needed was the radio signal to declare them freedom to get in there and do what they needed. They'd watched the down trodden area continue to look normal. Now they were laying in wait.

'First house clear!' They heard one of the leads report and then the wait began again.

'We've got Bishop.' Came the second in command and everyone moved in. Hotch looked at Derek and Reid and they headed into, driving in they approached the car and the saw Bishop being smacked again the bonnet of one of the police cruisers.

The moment the car stopped all three men ran from it, and straight into the house, they followed where the remaining officers seem to be going to. There in front of them was a big locked door. Their one barrier.

Emily heard the noise first, sitting up completely she heard something again. 'There's something happening out there.'

'Something big.' JJ agreed as she sat up, it had not been long since Bishop's last visit and now Penelope had hardly moved except to face the pair of them. 'Come on Pen, we need you to believe it's help.'

'How can you tell?' Penelope asked quietly, she wasn't completely with them right at that moment, she'd lost all strands of energy.

It was then the echo's of yelling came and they heard it. 'We've got Bishop.' That added some life to Penelope, she gained hope in believing that he was gone and out of the picture.

'Stand back!' Derek yelled and kicked the lock, not once, not twice but three times to get it off, he wasted no time in retching the door open to reveal the three ladies. He took them in, each to their own, each suffering individually as well as collectively.

'Baby girl.' He gasped as he ran to Penelope, Pen, the weakest form of them all was just laying there, no life to her, her pyjama top red, the floor around her reddened some. He went in and picked her up in his arms, she moaned with the movement. 'I've got you now.' He said wrapping her top around her. He looked up and saw no one coming. 'Where's Andy?' Derek asked looking up at the lone officer with them. 'Go and get him. Now!' Derek yelled and turned back to Pen, he ran his hands over his face. 'God, you're burning up baby.' Penelope nodded and breathed in air through her dry lips.

Andy came in with EMT's then, SWAT looking for a key to get the three woman from their shackles. Emily and JJ, sitting in their man's arms, just watching Penelope. Andy immediately knew looking at Penelope what was wrong. He got next to her and allowed Derek to keep holding her, looking at her stomach there was a collective gasp. 'Right kiddo, we're gonna get you to the hospital as soon as.'

'What did he do to her?' Derek asked Emily and JJ, looking at them directly.

'He just laid on her, putting his face to hers, putting pressure on her stomach.' Emily told him back and just laid her head on Hotch's chest.

Penelope pulled her leg up, as though trying to get her foot out of the shackle. 'I want out.' Penelope said weakly, pulling again. 'I want out.' She said getting agitated. 'Get me out of here.'

'Shh, baby we're just tryna find the key then we're getting you away from here.'

'Pen you need to calm down.' Andy advised and looked at Derek to see him looking scared at Penelope's behaviour. 'She's got an infection, her wounds are septic, the sooner we get her to the hospital the sooner we can get her hydrated and get her started on antibiotics.' Andy leant in, pulling the pyjama top away completely, he felt her stomach and Penelope moaned painfully and turned away from him.

Joel ran in that moment, he bent down and unlocked Penelope's lock before unlocking JJ's then Emily's. 'EMT's can't get a stretcher in.'

'I'll carry her.' Derek said and picked Penelope up in his arms. He and Andy just left hastily, they didn't want to lose any more time.

'Can you walk?' Hotch asked Emily and she nodded but as she stood her legs gave way. 'I'm carrying you.' He told her and didn't give her the chance to respond, he just collected her in his arms and carried her out, Reid not giving JJ an option. They all just carried the one person they loved most. All acting like their saviours, for once they felt like heroes.

Hours later, after Andy had taken it upon himself, and to the relief of the all three women, he'd checked them all over. All the men and Fran and Desiree stood in weight in the hospital. The chaos that followed was manic and in the rush of it all the men were made to not stick around for it all.

Andy approached them and they could see he was exhausted, he smiled briefly at them. 'They're all resting.' Was all he started with. 'Emily and JJ are just cut up and bruised, dehydrated, starving but we've set them up with IV's and Emily's on pain relief for a couple of crack ribs. But they're okay.'

'And Pen?'

'She's got a severe infection, I've put her on multiple antibiotics to bring her fever down, if he'd left the bandage on her she wouldn't be this bad.' Andy told Derek honestly. 'We've sutured the wounds up again but we need to watch for re-bleeds.'

'When can we take them home?'

'Em and JJ tomorrow at the earliest, I think it'll be wise to keep them in for observation, get them some proper rest.' Andy looked at them all, he hated being the deliverer of news when it was family. 'We're gonna just keep them to make sure they're getting the rest and fluids they need that they weren't given.' He then smiled. 'Come on, I'll take you to them, they should've been moved by now.'

Andy took Hotch and Reid to Emily and JJ first, each in a ward, each fast asleep, he left them to do what they felt they needed to do right at that moment. He offered Derek a weak smile and took him to Penelope's room; again he left Derek to do what was natural. Turning back to the group left he smiled. 'I think he needs to be alone with her.'

Hotch sat down next to Emily and took her hand, he pressed it to his lips and just watched her. It was times like this that he realised that being in his profession made him felt empowered, allowed him to use his ability to think on ball and be the leader and success. It made him cherish everything he held onto more.

He watched her open her eyes and smile at him. 'How you feeling?' He asked her quietly.

'Painless but I suppose I have Andy to thank for that.' She mused and gave him a ghostly smile. 'How's Pen? JJ?'

'JJ's resting, she got it easiest it seems, just dehydrated at most, few cuts and bruises.' He told her and he saw her search his features for more. 'Pen's on antibiotics because the stab wounds got infected, they need to monitor her for now.'

'Monitor her for what?'

'They need to see if she has any re-bleeds, they're just keeping it at a precautionary level at the moment.' Hotch told her and he ran a hand over her forehead, stroking her hair he smiled at her. 'I'm sorry he got you.'

'We weren't to know he'd do that Aaron. We knew he gained obsessions easily but who knew he'd run us off the road. It's not like we were alone.'

'I know but I never want to lose you Em. I love you too much.'

'Hence my you married me.' She said with a coy smile, her eyes still masked with the effects of narcotics, her smile lopsided, her hand went to the side of his face and she pulled him close. 'Just look after me.'

'Was never in doubt I'd do anything else.' He said and kissed her, showing her how much he'd really missed her.

Down the ward some Reid approached JJ, his hand played nervously with the ring in his pocket. He smiled at her as she watched him. 'Hey, I was told you were sleeping.'

'On and off.' She told him tiredly and smiled more at him. 'Like my hero in there.'

'I'd do anything to protect you Jen, anything.' He told her as he sat down and took her hand. 'It's not right being in our bed without you.'

'You like something to cuddle.'

'Too right.' He said and gripped her hand a little tighter. 'I love you so much Jen.'

'I love you too.'

'I've realised I can't live without you, I might rattle of facts and statistics but there's no statistics to use here because no one but me knows what I'm feeling, this is unique.' JJ studied Reid's face.

'Spence...'

'Will you marry me JJ?'

'We're already engaged silly.'

'I mean will you properly marry me?' He asked and pulled the ring out. 'I promised you a proper ring, a ring that would just be perfect.' He told her and handed the ring over.

'It's beautiful Spence.' JJ said as she sat up some. 'Yes, yes and yes all over.' She said and laughed and he wrapped his arms around me. Pulling away she realised she was in a room with other patients and she looked at Reid with serious. 'How's Em and Penelope?'

'Em's up the other end of this ward, she's got a couple of cracked ribs nad dehydrated like you and Pen's got an infection.'

'Thank you for finding us.' JJ told him as her response to it. 'Pen was getting worse and worse, thank you for saving us.'

'You owe it to Ben and Jamie.'

'It's not always down to the tech's Spence.'

'This one really was, they did Pen' job and found out where you were.'

'Whatever, you're all our saviours.' She told him and grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it. 'And I'll love you for that.' She reassured him and Reid nodded and agreed.

Derek watched over Penelope for a couple of minutes, she was sound asleep for the moment, peacefully unaware of the world around. Unaware the turmoil he was still in over her. A turmoil that would always paralyse him until the day he died whenever she was hurt. He entire life revolved around her and she'd never the true extent of it all. No words could ever show it.

Penelope sucked in a deep painful breath and looked at him, she took in the bright room and the smell of disinfectant that she'd no long ago gotten rid of. She blinked a couple of times and could just make out the blur of Derek opposite her. She moved some and the figure got closer.

'Don't move too much Baby, you just stay still.' Derek soothed as he sat down on the bed, leaning in he ran a hand over her face and rested it on her cheek, cupping it. 'How you feeling?'

'Like I've been put through a grinder and that I'm drugged up to my eyeballs handsome.' Penelope spoke softly, her voice wouldn't allow much more. 'My chest hurts.' She told him as her hand went to chest.

Andy had given him a mini run down and he was more than clued up for this moment. 'It's because you have an infection sweetheart, it's gotten into your chest but Andy's pretty positive that come tomorrow your chest will feel looser and that you won't be on so many meds.'

Penelope gulped as she moved to get comfortable. 'How's JJ and Em?'

'As good as can be, both cut and bruised up.'

'What happened to them?'

'Bishop drove them off the road.' Derek told her and he noticed Penelop looking him over. 'I'm fine before you worry.'

'Far from it.' Penelope him and Derek took her hand to ease her off the worry. 'You've not slept, nor have you eaten and please tell me Bishop didn't give you that gash on your head.'

'Sorry baby but he did. Whoever was working with him got Andy, we tried to fight them off but we couldn't.' Derek said and ran both hands over his head, his panic resurfacing. 'I didn't protect you again.'

'Derek...'

'I had you home with the promise to keep you from him and I didn't. If I'd just fought him harder.'

'What and gotten more hurt? He could've killed you as it was but he didn't, that cut shows you fought for me so don't you dare feel like you're to blame.'

'I just panic with the thought of life without you.'

'Well I'm not going no where.' Penelope almost promised him and took his hand. 'I have too much to live for and a man that loves me more than anyone ever has.' She smiled at him lazily. 'And call it the drugs that are making me a bit away with the fairies but Derek lives good believe me its good.'

'I'll see if you're saying this when the pain meds wear off and you're about to get your next round of antibiotics.' Derek joked and leaned down. 'I without a doubt love you baby girl.'

'I believe that the first time you told me.'

'I like to reinforce princess.' He said and kissed her on the lips, he didn't care if she was tired or groggy he needed her kiss to make him believe that everything she'd just told him was the right thing and as she responded to the kiss in her usual manner he realised that life was good like Pen had told him.

_**A/N: There you have it!! They're safe!! =)**_


	18. Getting It All Out

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

Having gotten Emily home a couple of days earlier Hotch knew that Derek would be raring to get Penelope out of the hospital. To say the last couple of days had been easy on any of them was a major understatement. They'd all had to get statements from them about it, all but Penelope had been in any state to do it and now they were waiting on Penelope's to crack down on Bishop.

Hotch remembered that Emily hadn't truly accepted what had happened until she was left on her own, he'd walked the officer out of her hospital room and the moment he went back in she burst into floods of tears, uncontrollable heartbreaking tears.

He was beyond angry with Bishop for what he'd done to her, to any of them but right then Emily was his concern, his wife needed him to be strong to keep her safe and protected to give her back what she felt like she'd lost. It was normal for Emily to feel like this but for once in her life she had felt utterly helpless to save someone that was so close. Penelope had laid not even a few feet away from her and she was hurt all over again.

Reid had gotten the easier bargain; he hadn't had to watch JJ lay in hospital bed for long, a day at the longest, unlike Penelope who was still in it nearly 4 days on and Emily who was barely out.

JJ had broken halfway through the night, before any statement was drawn from her, Reid had woken her from a nightmare and ended up sleeping with her on the bed, she didn't want to leave his arms. Now with her home she didn't have to until work beckoned her back.

Derek had hardly left the hospital and between Des and Fran the system worked. Before getting better, Andy had warned, Penelope would get worse and they weren't joking. Derek was firmly convinced that the antibiotics weren't working and that Penelope wasn't getting the help she needed.

Of course Andy knew it seemed that way, he wanted nothing more than for Penelope to leave with Reid and JJ but it just wasn't happening. While JJ got freedom Pen and Emily got a little worse. Emily's ribs ceased up causing her mass discomfort, one that worried the hospital about a suspected punctured lung. In turn that made for an agitated Emily which led to a longer hospital stay.

Andy was now walking into Pen's room and saw the flurry. Rushing in he saw her sitting up, she looked up and smiled at him. 'Hiya Big bro.'

'Hey to you too, what you doing up kiddo?'

'I have the energy to get up.'

'Well not a lot but this is better sight.' He told her knowing full well what her energy levels were going to be like and just how easily they would disperse.

'One that I hope will get me out of here.' She asked him hopefully and she knew from his face it wasn't true. 'When do I get out?'

'When your stomach starts to look healthier, because right now you've still got a severe infection. One that requires intravenous antibiotics.'

'Whatever happened to tablets? You know that pop in your mouth and go on you way.'

'You want to double your recovery?'

'Okay so I'm not getting out of here any time soon?'

'Couple of days Pen.' He watched her fall back into the pillow, he knew she'd had enough of this type of confinement and if he could he would happily take her home.

Derek looked up at the door as Hotch walked in with an officer and then looked at Penelope. 'Hey baby girl, you up for giving a statement.' He saw Penelope looked stricken then and there. 'We can make it quick but Hotch, Rossi and Joel need some leverage to go and attack Bishop with.'

'What more does he need?' She asked meekly.

'Baby you know how the system works, once this is over you won't have to talk about it again. Not until you're ready.' Penelope nodded and everyone bar Derek vacated the room to allow Hotch and the officer to start the statement. By the end of it Penelope felt better, that now she could move on because Bishop was about to get everything he deserved.

Bishop had a seat in the dank interrogation room and he was smug, regardless of being caught, he felt the big man for just beating the FBI, for getting past them and getting three women that should've been on lock down until he was caught.

He watched the door opened and his smile twisted into a Cheshire grin. 'Why Aaron Hotchner, how lovely of you to pop by.' Bishop's eyes then followed the blonde headed man as Hotch remained in place and Joel continued to walk.

'No time for pleasantries, we have everything we need to put you away for life Bishop, absolutely everything.' Joel asked as Hotch remained by the door.

'Uh huh, shame you couldn't have done that prior to me stabbing the lovely Penelope in that alleyway eh?'

Joel's hands slammed down onto the table top aggressively and Bishop did as instincts told and jumped slightly. 'You didn't count on her living through that did you? You expected her to bleed to death in the alley.' As he spoke he put photo's of the alleyway down, the pool of blood still around, the waste medical materials left on sight. 'You didn't expect her to get out of there did you?'

'To put it frank, no I didn't and she shouldn't be alive.'

'Why shouldn't she?'

'Because women are weaker than that, she should've died and shrivelled up.'

Joel laughed mockingly at that comment. 'See the thing you didn't count on was the four men that found her, one a doctor.' Bishop's face contorted with disgust at that comment. 'Nor did you expect to take on a strong willed woman like Penelope. Thing you need to realise is that women like to up and surprise us all.'

'Well I got her again didn't I?'

'Oh yeah about that, she got released from hospital 2 days ago, she's getting back to normal.' Joel lied convincingly.

'My protégée will step in and finish her off.'

Joel looked at Hotch as red clouded his vision some and shook his head. 'This protégée... Craig Williamsons?' The picture that was slide across to Bishop made him grunt. 'Death by police.' Bishop looked up, daggers near enough shooting from his eyes as they bore into Joel. 'He wasn't a strong being, psychotics never usually are Bishop, they're unstable and unpredictable and you picked the weakest of them all to help you.'

'He wasn't weak!' Bishop said and slammed his hands down on the table, the chains on the handcuffs scrapping the table. 'Penelope Morgan deserves to be 6 feet under right! DEAD AND BURIED! She deserved to die that night! She should've died!'

'Well she didn't.' Joel said and went to the door, Hotch slipped out and Joel left Bishop seething. They'd got another bad guy.

Hotch walked down the hall a bit and turned and looked at Joel. 'That's some impressive interrogation work going on there Joel. You're a definite asset.'

'Thanks Sir.'

'It's Hotch; Penelope's the only one that has trouble calling me Hotch in work.' Joel laughed at him. 'I think you deserve moving up in your job, you've the potential to be an amazing field agent.'

'With all due respect Hotch I think I want to keep my job role right now, I want to be around when Penelope's back.' Joel told him with a smile. 'It's an amazing offer but I want to see my sister in one of her many elements, if I'm on the field I fear I'll miss the opportunity to work with her.'

'We'll move your job title but we can send Rossi to talk to Strauss about your job description. The woman's got a soft spot for that man.' Joel laughed at that.

'I thought that was Penelope's teasing.'

'Oh no, far from it. It's a team teasing.' Hotch told him and started to walk up the hallway. 'I think we have a hospital room to entertain, what do you say?'

_**A/N:**_ It's been a while again but here you go!! Lol ENJOY!


	19. The Big Break

Disclaimer: *curses* I don't own Criminal Minds, I just like to put them in situations we'd all love to see acted out =)

It had been 3 months since they'd all last had to deal with Bishop and the multiple attacks, Bishop was in jail and Penelope, Emily and JJ were now all healed. Penelope stood in hers and Derek's bedroom, and looked at her stomach; she knew Derek was in the shower so she just watched herself. The way the scars joined, the way she was marked for the rest of her life. Her hands ran the course of her stomach, her fingers lingering to feel the dents and then she felt Derek's arms thread around her and she looked up to see him standing there.

'Beautiful.' He whispered and kissed her neck. 'Absolutely beautiful.' He told her and spun her around, ignorant of the fact that he was wet and only had a towel around him and she was in her panties. 'You are absolutely gorgeous baby girl.'

'Mmm.' She managed as he kissed her on the lips, since she was given the all clear to resume normalcy in life her and Derek had been insatiable. 'We're going to be late.'

'Oh well.' He said and took her over the bed, they fell down and he resumed kissing her passionately and she did nothing to lose the heat between, if anything she magnified it. He pushed her onto her back and looked down at her with a devilish grin. She bit her lip before licking it. 'I'm gonna enjoy this.' He told her and she went to laugh but was cut off when he kissed her, one hand keeping him up, the other going down to tease her before he got her way.

She felt his finger tips graze her clit and she reacted immediately, if anything in the last 4 months she had missed the unadulterated sex that Derek gave her each and every time and in the last month or so it seemed they were less than in need of one another's sexual gratification. Penelope slid back more onto the bed involuntarily and in the same manner parted her legs, Derek fitted in perfectly still planting kiss after kiss. She could feel each one linger on her before disappearing and being replaced.

Taking one last look at his wife and after hearing her beg he gave her everything she was needing right then and there. 'Oh God.' She gasped as she felt him hit her g-spot again and again. 'Derek.' She said in ecstasy as the climax kept building, she was waiting for the explosion, waiting for the release. Derek knew it was coming, he could feel his body reacting and then after more thrusting and more name calling it happened and they both relaxed satisfied.

'At least the morning sickness was nice this time.' She muttered to him exasperated as he laid next to her, she looked at him and they both laughed.

'Come on silly girl, we've more than halved our time to get out of the house.' He said as he finally stood up and looked down at her naked form, he felt his heart fluster and then he pulled her up, kissed her one last time and allowed her to continue what she was doing while he was in the shower.

He watched from his bent over position as he sat forward tying his shoe lace as she slipped into the silk purple dress and zipped it up, she smoothed the material down and let the skirt fall evenly. She caught him looking at her and she smiled at him from the reflection of herself in the mirror. 'Forgotten how to tie those laces handsome?'

He sat up then. 'Oh God no, well actually it's now debateable.' He told her as he put his hands behind him and relaxed some; he watched her turn with an arch eyebrow. 'I thank God everyday that I didn't lose you.' Penelope's head fell to the side and she looked at him with a sad smile. 'I wouldn't be the man I am without you baby girl, you made me, me and you go I go.'

'Aw handsome, you're utterly adorable at times you know that right?'

He stood up, shoe lace forgotten. 'I can't help who I love.' He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'You're a survivor P.'

'I have a husband that gives me everything to fight for hot stuff.'

'Oh yeah?' He growled and she could feel the sexual tension grow more again and then she watched Derek shake his head. 'We're gonna need hosing down soon.' Penelope laughed at him and kissed him quickly.

'Come on then sugar let's get this night going.' Penelope slipped from his grip and headed to the door; she picked her black patent heels up and turned to him. 'First night out... how does mamma look?'

Derek surveyed her over. The dress, hugging her hips, the dark painted nails, the ruby red lips, the perfected mascara making her eyes look bold and the smile that lit her face up. 'Mamma looks drop dead gorgeous.'

'Shoe lace handsome.' She said as he looked at her lazily, his mind doing over time. 'I'll meet you downstairs.' She left him be and he quickly tied his shoes and headed down behind her.

As he headed down he could hear her humming and he thought back to how slow the recovery had been after the attack. He'd watched her be in pain so many times, been sat pleading with her wake up and never leave him, and he'd gone through the process of her being kidnapped. It was only now as Penelope stepped back into her limelight and graced them all with humour and guidance that he realised that life was better than it could ever be because Bishop had made him value everything he had in life.

He held her hand as they walked into the restaurant amazingly only 10 minutes late. The barrister smiled at them and led them to the table. Everyone looked up not at all surprised to see them late. What shocked everyone was to see Penelope out and completely in her element again.

'Well the Morgan's arrive.' Hotch said as he put his arm around the back of Emily's chair. 'What time you call this?'

'Just after half past 8.' Penelope smiled at them sweetly. 'We got carried away... it happens in marriages.'

'More so with yours.'

'Hmm.' Penelope said as she sat down and Derek sat next to her. 'So what's looking good on the menu?' She asked and talk took over, soon they all ordered and casual conversation took over more so than before.

'Is it food then home?' JJ asked as she picked her wine glass up.

'I hope not.' Penelope stepped in. 'It's my first night out, I want dancing.'

'Okay, well there's that new salsa place opened up.' Jamie said as the dinner was brought over.

'Oh there's that new club on 54th.' Emily threw out on with slight eagerness.

Penelope sat there silent for the moment and then lips smiled slightly nervous. 'What's on your mind baby girl?' Derek asked putting his arm around her.

'I wanna go to Sam's bar.' She said aloud and everyone looked at her. 'Sam's our friend and we know it's not a dive and I still like the place.'

'Well it's decided. Penelope rules so Sam's it is.' Rossi said knowing full well that when Penelope had made a decision there was no point going against it.

It was only as Penelope was nearing the bar that she seemed to freeze up, Andy noticed it immediately and put his hand on his shoulder, Derek had noticed to and had secured Penelope's hand in his in a tight grip. 'I can do this.' She whispered and looked forward as the bar's sign shone.

'Yeah you can sis so come on we've got dancing to do.' Andy told her and they all walked up to the bar and went inside. 'Ladies wanna get a table and we'll bring drinks?' Emily and JJ agreed and Andy took orders off of Rossi, Joel and Ben before heading to the bar with the others.

'Pen go and sit down.'

'Nope.' She said and popped the p in the sentence. 'Sam helped that night and the only time I saw him was in the hospital.' He couldn't argue with her and so headed to the bar with her. 'Hey handsome, get me something fruity. The last drink I had in here was yum but its slightly... hmm... inappropriate don't you think?' She asked him in a lowered tone and she watched him beam again.

'Well if it isn't Quantico's superheroes.' Sam said as he dried his hands with a tea towel. 'Drama all calm on the Western Front.'

'Sure is Sammy Boy.' Penelope said in a sing song voice as she was forced onto one of the chairs and the men swarmed around behind her.

'Well Penelope Morgan gets her big break out.'

'I do and I want you to serve me up the fruitiest non alcoholic cocktail.'

'Non Alcoholic?' Hotch asked and his eyes bugled. 'You're not?'

'Oh I am!' She said back with the same tone of voice. '3 weeks, went for a check up and doc said my stomach was unusually hard and did a scan and found an ickle baby.'

'Jeez, you two do not hang around!' Andy said knowing that Penelope couldn't only start having sex about 5 weeks previous. 'You must be well fertile.'

'Or just finally getting a happy break?' Penelope asked as she twiddled a cocktail stirrer in her fingers and smiled at him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-THE END!-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Didn't mean to let this one slide... HONEST!

BUT here it is! And it's end!

Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews and alerts =)


End file.
